Without a Home?
by Twilight2D
Summary: Inuyasha is a hanyou from a wealthy neighborhood, who wants nothing more than to live in the city. What happens when a wounded girl shows up near his home? Can she mend the wounds on Inuyasha's heart? Rated for language, just in case.
1. The Broken One

Sorry for the wait, I don't often get a chance to post any of my stories. I have 3 written but I can't find a moment free to update. So, if I don't update right away, please be patient! I WILL TRY! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, obviously, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing these. A few characters of my own are in here, because I couldn't think of who to play that part (like his grandma)

**

* * *

**

The Broken One

"I'm going out!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked out the door.

"Inuyasha!" His Grandmother Arani yelled, "Can you get some more miso paste for tomorrow's dinner?"

"Whatever" Came the reply as he walked off.

_I can never get any time to myself! It's always Inuyasha do this, or fetch this. It never used to be this way._

He started heading to the specialty food store a few blocks away.

_I wish I could just go to a normal supermarket instead. But there aren't any here. Sure, everyone around here shops at that place. Just because it sells all that fancy food fit for all the wealthy people around here, not to mention all the foreign food you can think of. Oak Tree Acres is too ritzy for me; I want to go live in our neighboring city where I can buy some REAL food._

When he arrived, he grabbed the miso his grandma asked for, and large chocolate truffle for himself.

_Dammit! All they have that's really chocolaty are these things! What I wouldn't do for a Hershey's right about now!_

He checked out, and walked to his spot in the woods. He always went there to think, or just to get away. There were plenty of clearings, but his was the deepest in. Once there he climbed is favorite Oak tree, one with plenty of notches to sit in, and a wonderful view. There he could look down and see Oak Tree Acres, with is huge houses and neat lawns. He was able to look out on the two sides of this secluded neighborhood that were surrounded by forest, the clear lake on another, and finally, the city, where he longed to live.

_In another year I can move outta this place and live my own life out in the city, where I'm not treated like some rich brat. It's not easy here. We moved here from Japan, and were welcomed at first, until they saw me, now I'm treated like trash. I can't help it if I'm a Hanyou! The city might not be so different, but at least there I can wear a hat or something to cover my ears, without being seen as a hooligan._

He settled down, and drifted off into a light doze. When he woke up, the sun had almost set, and he could smell the scent of warm food coming from his house. He jumped out of the tree and headed back home.

All of a sudden, there was a strange scent in the air. He tried to identify it, but it had already faded, whisked away by the wind.

_It's probably nothing. He thought as he continued on._

Dinner was simple, grilled salmon and white rice. Inuyasha just picked at it, still thinking about that odd scent.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Arani asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"You're just quieter than usual."

_What is she talking about? I never talk at dinner. Well, I should at least be thankful that Grandmother prefers simpler foods, and sends out orders for some regular food from the city. I would die without my ramen._

"I'm going to my room." He said, standing up.

"Alright, Inuyasha." Sighed Arani.

He walked up the broad spiral staircase that was the central point of the mansion, and climbed until he reached the highest point. His room also had a view, and occupied the spacious, finished attic. It wasn't huge, large yes, but not huge, and had a balcony overlooking the city. Not that he ever used it, He preferred to jump onto the roof and sit there. He lay on his back, staring at the stars.

He sat upright in an instant. There it was again. That strange smell was now stronger than ever, and this time he knew what it was. It was the smell of human blood, and it was coming from the forest, from his clearing. He jumped gracefully off the roof, landed, and started running.

_What will be waiting when I arrive? _

_

* * *

_

Well, tell me what you think! I really want to hear what you have to say before I continue! This is only my 2nd posted fic; so don't expect it to be the best… I will accept flames, I respect all your opinions! Also, the chapters WILL get longer!Thanks, Twilight


	2. Wound of the Body and Soul

Well, I'm bored out of my mind right now, so I guess I have time to update already. This chapter may not be long, but I'm sure that it will happen later. Don't expect me to update with such speed next time.

* * *

**Wounds of the Body and Soul**

Inuyasha burst into the clearing, the smell of blood filling his senses. He looked around, his eyes still adjusting to the dark. Then, he caught movement in the shadows. He crept closer, and was shocked by what he saw.

There was a girl, lying on a bamboo mat, shivering. She was wearing a short green skirt, and a white top with green trim and a red kerchief at the collar. Next to her was a tattered purse, bulging with supplies. The scent was coming from her, though from where on her he couldn't tell.

"Hey, you okay?" He said.

There was no response, he touched her shoulder and she didn't respond. He laid a hand on her forehead, then, drew back in surprise.

_She's burning up! I know she's wounded, but it's not all that recent. She probably lay down to rest and lost consciousness. I can't leave her like this. Grandma will know what to do with her. It's the only choice. Otherwise she'll die._

He took her off the mat, rolled it up, and grabbed the rest of her stuff. After tucking the mat under his arm, he bent and gingerly picked the girl up.

_Damn she's light. She really needs help. What kinda stupid girl travels when she's wounded?_

He ran towards the mansion as fast as he could. When he reached his home, he ran into the house and into the living room, where his grandma was reading.

"Inuyasha, What happened? Who is this girl?" Inquired Arani.

"Grandma, I smelled human blood in the woods, I found her when I looked for the source. She's burning up and is wounded somewhere."

"Oh my… Here, lay her on the couch and cover her up, I'll go call the doctor"

Inuyasha did as he was told. He gently put her down and covered her with the thickest blanket her could find. He couldn't help noticing that even though she was filthy and beat up, she was still beautiful.

_What could have happened to her?_

Five minutes later the doctor came running into the room, followed by Arani.

"Who is this?" The doctor asked.

"We don't know, I found her wounded in the woods, and she is seriously hurt." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Let me look at her." The doctor said, uncovering her.

"Inuyasha, so heat a basin of hot water. Bring it here with a clean cloth." Said Arani.

_She's trying to get rid of me, but I'll just go, they probably want privacy to look the girl over._

He went into the kitchen and began heating water in a large pot. When it started to boil, he poured it into a basin and headed back towards the living room with it. He was almost there, when his grandmother rounded the corner.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, let me take that." She said as she lifted the basin from his hands.

"Will she be okay?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.

"She has a week-old stab wound in her right side. She tried to care for it, but it became infected and made her horribly sick. She also has other signs of abuse on her."

"Abuse?"

"Yes, bruises and the like. But the doctor says she should be fine. He is treating it and stitching it shut right now, then, I'm going to clean her up a bit. Could you do two more things for me?"

"Sure, I guess." He sighed.

"Can you make sure the 2nd floor guest room is prepared?"

"Why that guest room?"

Because it's close to mine, is the largest guest room, and has a fireplace to keep her warm."

"Oh. What's the second thing?"

"Can you get one of your mother's nicer nightgowns? I know it hurts to look at her things, but this girl really needs something else to wear."

_Of course it hurts_

"I does hurt, but it's urgent, so I suppose I can handle it." He said, hurt in his voice.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

He went upstairs to the guest room and turned on the electric fireplace to warm up the chilly room, and added two extra comforters to the bed. He also pulled a recliner hear the bed, so he or his grandma could watch over her in comfort. He then walked to the end of the hall and entered his parent's old room. He crossed to the dresser and found the drawer where his mother kept her nightgowns. Her warm scent filled his nose, and his eyes started to water. Blinking back the tears, her selected a gown that he thought would best suit the girl.

The one he chose was his mother's favorite. It had long sleeves, and looked like a loose dress. Though loose, it had hugged his mother's form perfectly, flowing when she walked. The shade of creamy light blue had looked wonderful on his mother. This girl looked a little like her, and he couldn't think of a better one to give her. He slowly shut the drawer, and walked out of the room, headed back downstairs.

_Mom would have given her this one. I know it._

He handed it to Arani, who shooed him out while she dressed the girl. Once she was finished, she called him back in to carry her to the guest room. He lifted her again, and because she was clean, could now smell her sweet scent. He laid her into the bed and Arani covered her.

"One of us has to sleep here for the next few nights, so that if she worsens, we can call the doctor." Arani whispered.

"I can. You should sleep in your bed."

"I'm not that old."

"I never said you were."

"We'll take turns."

"No grandma."

"Don't start with me."

"Fine," Inuyasha huffed, "but I get tonight."

"Whatever. Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight."

Arani left the room, and Inuyasha settled down in the recliner.

_And goodnight to you, mysterious girl, you're safe now. Get well.

* * *

_

Well? What did you think? I really appreciate your feedback! I will try to update soon, but as I said, I'm really busy lately, so PLEASE be patient! 


	3. Ravaging Sickness

Well, I received several reviews, and all of them good! I never knew I was that good of a writer! (I still believe it was a stroke of luck) Anyway, Your reviews have pushed me to try and update each night, which means I have to write them in study hall and after school. I dunno how long I can keep this up though. But I love doing this anyway, and its apparent my stories are appreciated, so I guess I should stop talking and get on with the next chapter!

* * *

Ravaging Sickness

When Inuyasha awoke, the sun was just coming through the windows. For a moment, he couldn't remember what had happened. Then, it all rushed back to him, causing him to jump. Was the girl okay? Was she awake? Glancing at her, he found her asleep, which was an improvement from her past state of unconsciousness. She was sleeping as soundly as possible for someone in her condition, and at least she wasn't shivering anymore.

_Wow, she's really a fighter. She'll pull through, stubborn girl. I wonder what kind of heartless monster did this to her?_

Arani entered, carrying a clear plastic box. Inside, Inuyasha could identify medicine, gauze, and other medical supplies given to her by the doctor to care for the girl.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm glad you're awake. How is she?"

"She's fine grandma, she was out all night."

"Good, rest is what she needs most. It's my turn now, your breakfast is downstairs, go eat, and take some time for yourself, you did a good job."

"Grandma- "

"No, It's my turn, we can switch back after lunch. Is that all right?"

"Whatever." He huffed.

"I know you want to help Inuyasha."

"Feh." He huffed as he left the room.

Arani began to treat the girls' wound, changing the dressings and cleaning it. She also rubbed an herbal remedy on the girls' countless bruises, to help them fade faster. Arani was concerned about her injuries, but what worried her most was the fever. It refused to fade. She dipped a cloth into the basin of cool water she had placed by the bed while Inuyasha was still sleeping, and draped it over the girls' forehead. She flinched, but did not awaken.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was downstairs, eating the omelet his grandma had prepared for breakfast. Afterwards, he went upstairs to his room, and took a shower in the bathroom connected to his bedroom. Once he had washed the smell of the girls' blood off, her got dressed and went for a walk.

_I need something to get rid of the blood smell in my clearing. It's gonna make me sick. I can still smell it from here, it's faint, but it's there. _

He returned to the mansion, grabbed a can of air freshener, and headed to his clearing. Once there, he sprayed it all around the area.

_Good thing this stuff is environmentally friendly. It won't hurt the plants. There. The smell isn't completely gone, but at least it's better. It won't make me ill. _

He looked around, this was where he had found the girl, but he still didn't know where she came from, or who she was. He was glancing around the area, when a glint caught his eye. He walked over, and picked it up. It was a gold locket. Inside were the pictures of the girl and an older woman. He assumed that this was the girls' mother. He closed the locket, and this time, he noticed words engraved on it: Kagome Higurashi.

_So, her name is Kagome huh? That's a pretty name, and it suits her well._

Slipping it into his pocket, he climbed his tree and looked at the city, as he had done for many years. Maybe this is where the girl came from. Then the thought struck him.

_If that's where she came from…the city may not be as great as it looks. After all, that's where she would have gotten hurt._

Looking at his watch, he realized it was 11:30. He had to get home and eat something before his watch began. Racing home, he rushed into the kitchen and began making ramen for himself. He ate quickly and walked to Kagome's room. He walked in, and noticed Arani looked very excited.

"Inuyasha, I have some good news!"

"What?"

"Things are looking for our mystery girl sh-"

"You mean Kagome." Interrupted Inuyasha.

"Yes, her fever just broke and- Kagome?" She said, confused.

"Yeah, her name's Kagome Higurashi."

"How do you know?"

"I found her locket at the place where I found her."

"May I see it?"

"Sure."

He handed it to her, and she looked at it, turning it over in her hands. After a minute or so she returned it to him.

"Here, take this, to give to her in case she wakes up. I'm going now."

"Fine."

Inuyasha waited until Arani had left the room, then opened Kagome's hand, placed the locket in her palm, and closed her fingers around it. He then sank back into the chair, and soon dozed off.

_He was back in the hospital, hurting all over… What had happened? There had been an accident, their private train car had come unhitched, and since it was the only one, and been left behind, gravity pulled it down the incline, until a sharp curve sent it flying off the tracks. Where were his parents?_

Inuyasha awoke with a start. What a horrible dream… no, recurring nightmare. What had woken him up? Usually it went farther than that. Then, he heard a voice.

"No, dad…. Stop….don't hurt mother anymore…. Leave her alone!"

_It's Kagome… She's having a nightmare too. Guess it's the night for such things huh?_

Kagome flinched, and Inuyasha could only wonder what was terrifying her so. He wet the cloth on her forehead, and then closed his eyes. He didn't sleep, just relaxed, in case she needed him. She quieted down, and didn't start talking in her sleep again. He listened to her slow, steady breathing, and soon he was breathing along with her. He had almost dozed off again when her breathing changed.

_What's going on? What happened? _

Inuyasha sat up, frantic. What if something was wrong? Was she okay? What if she wasn't? What would he do? Suddenly, he found himself face to face with the largest, most beautiful, brown eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

Well, there ya go. Sorry if It's not quite as good as the last two, I was kinda pressed for time and had no idea how to go about her waking up… I'll fix it though! I promise! Next chapter is bound to be good, but I know this one wont be up for a few days, because tomorrow is Taekwondo night, and meekly study group for Biology…. But probably on Thursday… I look forward to your comments as always! Thanks, Twilight. 


	4. Awakening

Well, I'm back. Again. Wednesday is always a busy night for me, but I had to update. This story is moving fast, and I have to keep up, or my chapters shall bury me. I'm already a ½ chapter ahead of myself, so I think I can continue at this speed (or close to it) so… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Awakening

Inuyasha gulped, Kagome's eyes were beautiful, though they were still unfocused. She opened her eyes a little wider. She was staring at him. Or rather, she was staring at his ears. Terror flashed in her eyes, startling him. She cringed, and tried to withdraw from him. Only the pain in her side stopped her.

_She's afraid of me… It must have something to do with whatever happened to her._

"Hey. You okay?" Inuyasha asked, trying to be friendly.

She merely flinched and braced herself, and if he were about to beat her. For some reason this both hurt and infuriated Inuyasha.

"Look. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just trying to help. If you don't want my help, that's fine with me."

His tone only startled her more, and she continued to watch him out of fear. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood, crossed to the door, and left, letting the door close behind him. All sound from outside the room would now be muted.

_Fine then. I'll just call Arani. She can take care of her._

"Hey grandma! Come up here please!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Arani called back.

"Just come here please!"

"Alright already! I'm coming!"

Arani soon appeared, looking concerned. When she saw Inuyashas' face, she could tell the girl was okay. He just looked mad about something.

"What is this all about Inuyasha?"

"She's awake, but is deathly afraid of me."

"Well, give her time… Until then, I'll look after her."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha stormed off, and Arani entered the room. She smiled at the girl, who still seemed wary. She bowed and introduced herself.

"Hello Kagome, I am Arani, and that young man you just met was my grandson, Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Because Inuyasha found your locket in the woods. I wonder where he put it?"

"I have it, it was tucked in my hand when I woke up…"

"He must have put it there. Despite his gruff appearance, he really is quite kind."

"I think I may have hurt him…. It's just that I…"

"It's okay child, we all know you've been through some hard times. We won't force you to talk until you're ready."

"Thank you. By the way, how did I get here?"

"Inuyasha smelled blood in the woods, went to investigate, and found you. He saved your life."

"He did? Now I feel terrible…"

"It's okay. Now you should get some rest. We can talk once you've healed some more."

"Okay." Kagome said as she nodded.

Arani left the room, shutting the door behind her, as Kagome returned to sleep.

_She is worried about my feelings?_

I nuyasha slipped back into the room. He had been hiding and listening to the conversation in Kagome's room. He watched her for a little while, and then left the room. There was no need to watch her, now that her fever had gone.

_Well, at least she's improving. I can wait until she is well enough to talk to me…_

He flopped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't cared about anyone this much since the accident. Which wasn't hard, since he had hardly cared at all.

_"Where are my parents?" He kept asking. None of the doctors would answer, nor look at him. "Where are they?" He tried to get up. "No! Stay where you are! You're hurt!" "I don't care! Where are my parents?" Finally, the doctors drugged him. And he knew no more._

"INUYASHA!" Arani bellowed once more.

"Wha-What!":

"I've been calling you for the last 10 minutes!"

"Sorry! I was thinking! What do you want?"

"Kagome wants to talk to you."

"Kagome?"

"Yes, but please Inuyasha, please be kind."

"Whatever."

When he walked in, Kagome was propped up halfway by pillows, and was staring into the fire. She didn't look at him, but he noticed a pink tinge on her cheeks. But it could've been the fire. He sat down next to her.

"So, how are ya feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Better. Thanks to you."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, caught off guard.

"You saved my life, and I wanted to thank you. I also wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Don't mention it. I was no big deal."

"It was to me."

"Really?"

"Yup."

_It was no big deal. She was hurt. Why is she still thanking me?_

Arani walked in, and looked at Kagome.

"How are you?"

"Better, I should be good enough to go in a couple of days."

"Go?" Arani inquired.

"Yes, move on, I don't wish to be a burden…"

"You won't be. You are welcome here. Until you so decide, Kagome Higurashi, this place is your home."

"Thank you very much, but I don't know if I can accept such a-"

"Don't worry yourself about it, you are welcome here."

_I agree._

Kagome smiled, and Arani left, allowing them to continue their conversation. There was silence for several minutes. Suddenly, Kagome spoke:

"So, where exactly am I?"

* * *

A cliffhanger this time! I wanted to do this to keep the next part together. I'm sure you understand. I hope you enjoy this one! I'll be back soon with chapter 5! Thanks for all your support, Twilight. 


	5. Haunting

I'm back again, with another chapter in this odd whim of mine… But from your reviews, it seem you enjoy this, no matter how odd it seems to me. I've prepared another chapter… and I hope it's still going well, as the last two chapters seemed a little… off… to me. I'm really trying to fix that, and I appreciate your opinions

* * *

Haunting

Inuyasha froze. Why was she asking him that? He could tell she was still terrified, but she was forcing herself to talk to him. What was going on?

Kagome didn't know what to do. He was just staring at her, completely silent. It made her nervous. She was still uncomfortable having him near, but she tried, especially after what Arani said.

"You'll have to forgive Inuyashas' manners. He lost his parents four years ago, and he still hasn't recovered. He was injured badly, and went into a coma. He was like that for almost a year. He's still lonely, and doesn't know how to react."

"_I'm sorry. I can't help it though."_

"_I'm sure it will be fine, once you get to know each other better."_

"_I'd like that. I know how he feels." _

_She closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't brought that up. It still hurt too much. Arani noticed the pain in the girls face._

"_It's okay. Take your time, these wounds don't heal quickly."_

"So, where am I?" She repeated.

"Um… Oak Tree Acres." He replied.

"OAK TREE ACRES!" She cried.

"What is your problem?"

"It's the fanciest place in- near the city! I shouldn't be in such a rich place!"

"You can't help it!"

"I can't stay here!" She snapped, as she tried to get up.

"Don't you get it? You're hurt! YOU HAVE TO STAY!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome was shocked- no frozen, in fright. Was he going to hit her, just like her father had? She sunk back into the pillows with a whimper. Inuyasha just glared at her for a minute, collecting himself.

"Look. I told you before. You are hurt, you've gotta stay here. No one cares if you stay. You're welcome here. If I'm what making you nervous, then I will keep my distance! That's just fine with me."

He crossed to the door and stormed out, slamming it shut behind him. He stomped down the halls and made his way to his room. Jumping onto the roof, he stayed there, watching the sky, thinking.

_Maybe I was too hard on her… No. She doesn't want me around. I'll just stay away then._

Kagome felt bad, she didn't mean to hurt him… But he was gone. She lay back on the pillows and drifted off, exhausted by the excitement. The nightmares soon returned.

_ His fists were raining down upon her. Over and over she screamed until he finally lost it. He leaned close, and she could smell the alcohol, hovering about him like a cloud._

_"How dare you stick up for yourself? You are nothing! Do you hear me? NOTHING!"_

_ She struggled, trying to escape, but he held he tight. Suddenly, there was a fiery pain in her right side. He withdrew the knife from her flesh, and walked off, leaving her to die. She faintly heard her mother defending her daughter. Then the scream came. She saw her mother fall, and then blacked out. When she came to, it was hours later, and everything was silent. She struggled to her feet, and went looking for her mother. She was lying in the next room, in a pool of blood. _

Kagome screamed. She sat straight up, and the pain made her scream again. Arani rushed into the room.

"Kagome! Are you okay?"

"It- it was all a dream…" She stammered.

"There there, it's all going to be fine." Arani said.

She walked over and sat on the bed. Kagome collapsed into her arms sobbing. Arani patted her on the back, and tried to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry…. It's just that…. "

"It was a memory turned nightmare, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to move into my room?"

"No, I'm fine now… It's just scary."

"Well, if you want to talk about it… come to me."

Arani stood, and was about to leave the room, but Kagome stopped her.

"Arani?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Can you apologize to Inuyasha for me? I think I hurt him today, and now he won't come near me. I freaked out because he got mad. When my dad got mad…"

"Did he hit you?" Arani asked.

Kagome nodded. Arani let out a small gasp, and returned to sitting beside Kagome.

"Oh child… I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"May I ask you something? You don't have to answer…"

"What is it?"

"Was he the one who stabbed you?"

There was a long awkward pause, as Kagome drew several long breaths.

"Yes, it was."

"What happened after that? Where is the rest of your family?"

"He killed my mother, then killed himself. He left me to die."

"I'm so sorry dear. Any other family?"

"No."

"Kagome….?"

"What?"

"Remember when I said you could stay until you were ready to move on?"

"Yes….?"

"Well, would you consider becoming our permanent guest?"

"What?"

"You have nowhere to go, and I'd like you to stay here with us…"

"I don't know…"

"Well, consider it… I wouldn't mind. Nor would Inuyasha."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Arani stood up, bid her goodnight, and left. Kagome lay awake, thinking about what Arani had said. She was also hesitant to return to sleep. After a while though, she couldn't help it no longer. Her eyes closed and she fell into a deep, untroubled sleep.

Not that it really mattered anyway, because someone was watching her. They sat outside her window, the very picture of a vigilant protector. Silent, yet still in plain sight, she would have noticed them if she had only looked out her window.

* * *

Well, there you go; chapter five. I wont be able to update until the weekend, I have something scheduled. But it will be up sometime during the weekend. Plus, I'm having some serious writers' block right now. I'll work through it though. As always, I love to hear from you. So, until next chapter, see ya later! Twilight 


	6. Protector

Well, I got several reviews telling me to update soon, so I did as soon as I was able. What a busy weekend! Sorry to keep you all waiting, tons of time-consuming stuff popped up, so I couldn't update! IT DROVE ME MAD! Anyway, here is my next installment in this odd fanfic.

* * *

**Protector**

The night turned colder, the wind picked up, and it made the night very frigid for a summer night. The figure outside Kagomes' window shifted position, making sure of their position on the window ledge. While the ledge was wide, you could never be too careful on a windy night like that.

_Damn it… it's windy out tonight! Whatever possessed me to sit out here? But I can't leave now, especially after hearing that. She needs watching over, and Arani needs her sleep. It's not like I can just waltz in there tomorrow morning and act like I wasn't mad… she need to apologize or something first._

Yet, in spite of his annoyance, Inuyasha stayed there all night, vanishing as soon as the sun rose. At that time, he escaped to his room to sleep until it was his shift to sit with Kagome. Technically, since she was awake and on the mend, it was no longer necessary. However, she was still in need of rest, and should have company. Besides, Arani had been sitting up with her, and Inuyasha felt she could use a day off. He woke around eleven, took a hot shower and got dressed. He went down to the kitchen and heated up two steaming cups of instant ramen. Grabbing two spoons and tucking two cans up soda between his elbow and chest, he headed upstairs to Kagomes' room.

Suddenly Inuyasha walked into her room, carrying two cups of ramen and two cans of soda. Was he bringing her lunch? Wasn't he still mad at her? Not that she cared, because she was really hungry.

"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha snapped.

"N-Nothing." She stammered.

_Oh great, He IS still mad…now what do I do?_

_Why is she staring at me? She looks hungry. I'll feed her, but that doesn't mean I have to stop acting mad._

Inuyasha walked over and set the food on the little table that fit over the bed, like in a hospital. He then plunked down in the chair next to the bed, picked up one of the ramen cups, and started to eat. Kagome continued to watch him, wondering what the hell he was doing. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at her.

"What are you waiting for? EAT! You don't need my permission!"

"This is for me?"

"Who else would it be for? You're hurt, if ya hadn't noticed, and you need to eat!"

"I know that, but it's just-"

"What?"

"…"

"Spit it out!"

"Well, no guy has ever been so… so… nice to me before. That's all."

"Whatever. It's just that I can't let you starve."

Kagome reached out and grabbed the ramen, then began eating. It was instant food, not unusual, but she had expected a wealthy home like this to have fancier food. Not that she minded, this was what she was used to. Thinking that made her let out a small "hmph" of laughter. Inuyasha glanced at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I was just thinking about how I thought a place this fancy would have more elegant food."

"We can if we want. I just prefer this food, so Arani orders it."

"That's fine, this is what I've eaten all my life."

Neither of them said anything more. They finished eating in silence. Kagome thought he would strike up a conversation, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled and iPod out of his pocket then put the headphones on and turned the music up. He closed his eyes and leaned back, ignoring her completely. She looked at him and realized that he was more handsome than she had first though. His long white hair fell to his waist, and he looked really good in those jeans and sleeveless shirt. He was also very toned.

_Not that any good- looking guy like him would ever go for me._

After a while, she couldn't take it anymore. The quiet was killing her.

"Um… Inuyasha?"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it now?"

"I wanted to know…. You're grandmother invited me to stay here…"

"I know that. She said you could stay until you were ready to move on. I'm not that stupid."

"She asked me to stay as your permanent guest."

_Of course I know that. I heard it. But she can't know that._

"And?"

"She said it would be alright with you. But I wanted to ask you for myself."

"Feh. Like I care. It's her house, and I'll be outta here in a year anyway."

"What?"

"I'm moving to the city. I'm sick of this upper-crust crap. I'll move to the city where I can live my own life."

"The city's very different from that Inuyasha."

"How would you know?"

"Because that's where I came from."

Even Inuyasha was shocked at this. He had no idea this girl had come from the city. Where else would she have come from? He should've known, but he had just assumed she was a country girl who had come a long way.

"YOU? From the city?"

"Why is that so incredible?"

"Nevermind. It isn't important."

_Liar. You just don't want to open up to me._

He appeared to go back to listening to his music. Kagome knew it was no use, and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha opened his eyes when he was sure she was sleeping.

_She's from the city? I would never have guessed it. Maybe later, she can tell me about it some more._

The sunlight, heat, and music seemed to act as a sleeping spell, and Inuyasha soon fell asleep as well.

_He was riding in the train next to his mother, when suddenly, it began to shake and rattle. His mother screamed, and his father ran to investigate. He came stumbling back, and hurriedly explained the situation to his mother. She turned to him as her father pulled their luggage out of the hatch, along with all the blankets he could find._

_"Inuyasha! Lie down on the floor!"_

_Sensing the terror in her voice, he did as he was told, as his mother and father laid the luggage around them, and the blankets over them, in a futile attempt to protect. Suddenly, the shaking stopped, as the car flew off the tracks. During its flight, his mother squeezed him tight._

_"No matter what happens Inuyasha, I love you."_

_"And I do too, my son." Added his father._

_"I love you both."_

_Then the impact came and he blacked out._

Kagome had been watching him, obviously in the midst of a bad dream. He suddenly gasped and sat up straight. The instant she heard him gasp, she had laid back down and pretended to be asleep. It was five o'clock anyway, and Arani would be coming soon. Sure enough, just after Inuyashas' breathing had returned to normal, Arani walked in, carrying a tray, on which was balanced three plates of oriental chicken salad. She pulled up a chair next to Inuyasha and sat.

"I thought we should all enjoy a meal together."

"Thank you Arani."

"Yeah. Thanks grandma."

"You're welcome.

They ate in silence, yet for some reason, Inuyasha rushed through his dinner, hastily excused himself, and left.

_I wonder if it had anything to do with his bad dream?_

Well after Arani left, Kagome was drifting off to sleep, still preoccupied with Inuyashas' strange behavior. Her eyelids were getting heavier, until she could no longer keep awake. Just before she closed her eyes, she thought she saw someone outside her window. But then she blinked, and they were gone.

* * *

Well, there ya go… sorry it took so long. And yes, it IS another cliffhanger. I found that it is easier for me to prevent writer's block if I do that, so I have something to work off. I will not be taking so long to post for a while, so rest assured that the next chapter will be up shortly. Thanks, Twilight.


	7. Acting

I'm back, and I'm busy again. So updating will probably be cut to every few days, unfortunately. I know by now you are probably tired of my chapters ending in cliffhangers… but I find that that is the best way to avoid writers block, unless I have a really good idea. Anyway, I'll quit yammering and start the chapter!

* * *

**Acting **

_Damn it, she saw me! I need to be more careful! I can't let that happen again, but I sure as hell can't continue to hang off this windowsill all night!_

Inuyasha swung himself up onto the window ledge, and began his nightly watch. Once again, he slipped away at dawn and slept until eleven. At eleven, he got ready and made lunch for himself and Kagome. After a nap (among other time spent hardly talking or not at all), Arani brought dinner for the three of them. After he wolfed down his food and left the room, he went to his bedroom and waited for Arani and Kagome to go to bed. Tonight, he was strumming his guitar, volume turned down, just playing random notes.

_I wonder why I've been having all these dreams lately, I wonder if it's connected to Kagomes' arrival?_

He continued to play, a soft, beautiful melody forming at his fingertips, flowing like water, sweet and pure. It was if it was an emotion, expressing itself through his music, and he soon became lost in it. When he finally came around, he looked at the clock, and began raging.

"DAMMIT! I'm late now! I completely forgot what time it was!"

He ran out to his balcony, and made his way to Kagomes' room. He stayed there once again, keeping watch over her. Things went in this manner for the next three weeks, Kagome healed quickly, and was moving around, getting used to full motion again, seeing as she had been confined in bed for so long. Thought she was progressing quickly, she listened to the doctor when he said not to push herself too hard.

One morning, Inuyasha was eating breakfast in the kitchen. He was tired, probably because he didn't get much sleep after his nightly watch. He was just sitting there, staring at his cereal when he saw Arani walk in out of the corner of his eye.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

_It's way too early for this. I should still be asleep._

"Good morning!" A brisk voice answered.

Inuyasha looked up, and realized that it wasn't Arani, but Kagome. She was standing in front of him, in one of his mothers' outfits. This one was also stunning on her. It was a navy blue skirt that reached her knees, and was made of a light airy material. The top was a light blue tank top, and over it, she had a see through, short-sleeved shirt. She was wearing the locket, and her long curtain of dark hair was hanging past her shoulders, shining, and still slightly damp from a shower.

"Uh… good morning Kagome…" Inuyasha said, still recovering.

_Why is he staring at me? I mean, I've been here for over three weeks, why is he gawking as if he's never seen me before?  
_  
_Damn she's lovely. She really looks like my mother._

Kagome sat down and looked at Inuyasha.

"May I have some of that?" She asked, gesturing at the cereal box.

"Whatever." He said, getting up to fetch a bowl.

Once he returned, he poured cereal for her and they began to eat in silence. After a while, Kagome spoke up.

"I know I shouldn't overdo it, but do you think you could show me around?"

"Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Thank you Inuyasha. But…."

"What?"

"I don't want to push myself too hard, so can we do the neighborhood tomorrow, and just the house today?"

"That's fine."

After they finished eating, they cleared the table and Inuyasha began the tour. He showed her almost everything, from top to bottom, and even the garden out back. When they had finished, Kagome only had one question.

"Inuyasha, where do you sleep?"

"In the attic."

"May I see your room?"

"My what?"

"Your room. I'd like to see it."

" Fine. Whatever. I don't care."

They headed upstairs, and Kagome could hardly believe what she saw when Inuyasha opened his bedroom door. His room was magnificent. It was sunlit, spacious, and had a beautiful view. His bed was in the center, and his guitar and equipment was in one corner. The door to the balcony was open, with the screens shut, to keep insects out. It was all so wonderful.

"Inuyasha, you play guitar?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Can you play something for me?"

"Sure, I guess."

He picked up his guitar and started playing that mysterious song again, no mistakes, no wrong notes, just the purity of the music. Kagome could only stare.

_Wow, he's really good. I had no idea. By the way, what song is this? I feel as if I've heard it before…_

When Inuyasha had finished, Kagome clapped, and the two went downstairs, and had ramen for lunch. During lunch, Kagome began to yawn, and went to rest when they had finished eating. Inuyasha went up to his room and napped, preparing himself for his final night watch. Now that she was better, she didn't need to be watched THAT closely anymore.

They had sushi for dinner with Arani, and Kagome was very happy to be eating dinner at a table again. After dinner, Kagome went p to her room to go to bed, exhausted by the day's activity, even with the nap. Just before she entered her room, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Goodnight Inuyasha. Thanks for showing me around."

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. See you tomorrow."

"Fine."

Inuyasha went to his room, switched on the television, and played video games until Kagome had gone to bed. Then, he took up his place on the windowsill for the last time.

_I'm glad she's doing better, and I haven't had one of those dreams in over a week._

Inuyasha drifted off, and because of his sleep deprivation, failed to leave at dawn. He slept until he felt the morning sun on his face. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was late, and immediately freaked out.

_What if Kagome saw me?_

He was so excited, he failed to be careful on the ledge. He fell, and landed in the tree below Kagome's window.

_Ouch! That hurt like hell!_

Kagome heard the crash and opened her window to investigate, thinking it was the person she thought she had seen outside her window. But there was no one to be seen.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha lay in the tree. Silently fuming at his own stupidity.

* * *

There ya go. Sorry it took so long. Things have been psychotic around here lately, and I don't think it will improve anytime soon. I've been really busy, but I'm still trying to update as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience, Twilight. 


	8. Deepening wound

Hello people! Sorry this took so long. I meant to update days ago, but my computer went evil on me and my file was gone. I did a search of the whole hard drive, but it was gone, and entire 2 hours of my life wasted. I haven't had time to redo it until now. It was a long chapter too. It makes me so mad…. Anyway…. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Deepening Wound**

_Don't look down! Please, please, PLEASE! Don't look down here. Kagome you idiot, DON'T LOOK DOWN!_

Kagome shrugged and turned from her window, there was nothing out there. Meanwhile, down in the tree, Inuyasha relaxed slightly. Now all he had to do was get out of the tree without causing more pain or falling out of it. He pulled himself up into a better position, and dropped to the ground from there. He bent backwards, wincing as his back cracked loudly. Several times. He then snuck upstairs and got ready for the day.

After a hot shower and some ibuprofen, he felt better. He went downstairs to find Arani and Kagome sitting in the kitchen, eating Aranis' delicious French toast. He grabbed a plate, sat down and began to eat in silence.

"So, what are you to doing today?" Arani remarked.

"Nothing much, I'm just gonna show Kagome the neighborhood."

"I see."

"I can't wait!" Kagome quipped.

Inuyasha noted once again how like his mother Kagome was. Dressed in another one of his mother's outfits, a light pink and yellow dress, she looked like a younger version of her.

_Why's he staring at me? He always does this, what's his problem? Maybe… No, he wouldn't want ME. I'm just a normal, poor city girl, but he's a rich, upper crust boy. _

_Why is she looking at me like that? Like I'm some sort of freak…_

Inuyasha stood and cleared the table. He turned towards the door.

"You ready to go Kagome?"

"Uh…. Sure Inuyasha, I'm coming."

They left the house and headed for the grocery store. On the way there, Inuyasha expected to have to explain to Kagome why their neighbors were giving her cold stares. Outsiders were rarely welcomed to this area, and there could be problems. Inuyasha was shocked when the people leaving for work or getting the paper stopped and greeted her. In some cases, she was given a handshake, and one person said she'd come to Inuyashas' house later with a pecan pie. What Inuyasha didn't know was that Arani had told the neighbors about Kagome, her wonderful personality, and how she managed to bounce back from "extremely hard times" quite well. Therefore, the neighbors were welcoming Kagome with open arms. Inuyasha, however, got nothing more than the usual icy stares.

_What the hell is going on here? It's not that I mind her being welcomed, but WHY! I've lived here for years, and I am STILL NOT WELCOME!_

_He looks upset… was it something I did? _

It was the same wherever they went, and after showing her the park, grocery store, and every other point of interest in the area, he was frankly sick of it. There was one place left to show her. He was taking her to his secret spot.

_I don't even know WHY I'm showing her. It's supposed to be my SECRET spot. But for some reason I feel compelled to do so._

They stepped into the clearing, and Inuyasha took a seat on one of the half-buried boulders off to one side. They made a good seat, not that Inuyasha cared. He was always sitting in his tree. They sat in silence, until Kagome spoke after five minutes.

"Thank you for showing me around."

"Whatever, its not big deal."

"Everyone is so nice here!"

Inuyasha flinched. He'd almost forgotten that, but she had reminded him, and the wound was open once more. He was still shunned, yet Kagome was welcomed with open arms. It just didn't make sense. Neither said anything, and Inuyasha finally stood up, and started out of the clearing. Suddenly, he stopped and spoke, but didn't turn to look at her.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, we should be heading back so we can rest."

"O-Okay…"

With that, Inuyasha strode out of the clearing, and left Kagome to hurry behind him. They went to their rooms when they arrived back, and Inuyasha slammed his so hard it could be heard through the whole house.

_I still don't know what happened… I hope he doesn't stay mad at me…_

Inuyasha flopped on his bed, mumbling to himself. This certainly wasn't right! Why did he feel this angry? He had always told himself they didn't matter, that he didn't care. If that was the case, why was he mad? He COULDN'T be jealous because he didn't need those people. He was so upset; he refused to go downstairs for dinner, again forcing Kagome to wonder what she had done. Instead of eating, he stared at his ceiling, fuming.

_Inuyasha awoke to the sound of voices. Where was he? What had happened? Why were his arms so heavy? He slowly forced his eyes open._

"_Inuyasha, you're awake!"_

"_H-Huh? What are you doing here grandma?"_

"_It's a long story dear."_

"_Why is it so long?"_

"_You've been away for a long time dear, and a lot happened."_

"_Where are mom and dad?"_

"_Look, now that you're awake, lets go home. I can explain everything when we arrive. Okay?"_

"_Sure, I guess."_

Inuyasha slowly came around. Sunlight was streaming through his window onto his face, and its warmth was what woke him. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He felt a little better after the rest, but worse from the dream. He was the same as yesterday; angry, depresses, and irritable. That was to be expected though.

He showered, and combed out his long white hair. Just as he finished dressing, there was a knock at his door.

"Um…. Inuyasha? Can I talk to you?"

_I don't know what I'm doing here, but I feel I need to make up with him. _

_I'm still not speaking to her. She can go hang out with all the neighbors._

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha remained silent. She was not going to get to speak with him. He wanted nothing more to do with her. After five minutes, she seemed to get the message and left. He slowly opened his door, and sure enough, she was gone. Inuyasha didn't go to breakfast or lunch either, he stayed in his room, playing guitar, sketching and playing video games. But by two o' clock, he was bored. He HAD to get out.

He snuck out of his bedroom and headed for his secret spot, his sketchbook tucked under his arm. HE climbed his tree and sat high up in the branches, so he could get the best view. From there, he began sketching the scenery, the city, and the lake. The only sounds were the usual forest sounds and the scratching of his pencil as he drew with skilled, practiced strokes. Without realizing it, a masterpiece bloomed from beneath his fingers, a portrait better than any photograph possible. The city was there, the place of his dreams, all forever locked away in his sketchbook. Inuyasha turned the page, and waited for inspiration. When none came, her began sketching, and let the picture form itself.

* * *

As I said… I am SO SORRY! And to make up for it, I will be posting two chapters within 24 hours, so that I can catch up. I'll be busy over spring break, but I will still be able to update. So, See ya soon! 


	9. Revealing Truths

Hello! As promised, I have updated again almost immediately! I don't want to keep you from it, so ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Revealing Truths**

When Inuyasha stopped and looked at his drawing, a beautiful portrait stood staring back at him. A perfect likeness of Kagome, so real he could hear her voice.

"Um… Inuyasha? Are you there?"

Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree; her voice had surprised him. Looking down, he could barely make out her form through the branches.

"Inuyasha? Are you there?"

"Feh."

"I just wanted to apologize."

_What am I doing? It's not her fault, and I can't stay mad at her over something she didn't do. Might as well make up with her, especially since she's begging._

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, nimbly landing in front of a startled Kagome.

"What were you doing in that tree?"

"Sketching." He huffed, still irritated.

"Sketching what?"

"The view, what else?"

"View?"

"Yeah. Of the city."

"I'd love to see it…"

"Whatever."

Inuyasha suddenly picked her up (wedding style) and jumped into the tree. Setting her down on a high branch, he retrieved his sketchbook from the lower branch, and returned to sit next to her.

"Inuyasha?"

"What now?"

"I have a couple questions."

"Lets hear them."

"Okay. First: What did I do to make you mad? And second: How are you able to jump like that?"

Inuyasha sighed. HE didn't want to tell her this. It made him seem pitiful and he didn't want that. But she had asked, and he didn't want to lie to her.

"I'm a-a Hanyou…"

"A…hanyou…" Kagome said slowly.

"IT MEANS HALF DEMON!" Inuyasha shouted, ashamed and irritated.

"I know what it means, I was just surprised." Kagome said calmly.

"It's how I'm able to do these things, how I knew you were here when you first came. I smelled your blood."

"I understand. Why were you mad at me?"

"Because…you are welcome here."

"Huh?"

"You were welcomed today with open arms, it was never that way for me. I'm happy for you and all, but it hurts."

"What do you mean? What was it like for you?"

"I've lived here for so long, and I'm still hated. To them I'm nothing but trash, something that should have been killed when it was first born. I'm nothing but and orphan FREAK who doesn't belong anywhere! That's why I want to get away from here!"

Kagome winced at the spite in his voice. She had never heard him like this. He heart ached for him, he was in so much pain, and she didn't know how to help. After a couple minutes of silence, she spoke.

"Inuyasha?

"…"

"Don't you ever think of yourself that way! You're above those who despise you, and they know it. You ARE different, but it doesn't make you a freak, it makes you who you are. I like you the way you are, and I wouldn't change you if I could. Besides, you DO belong somewhere."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You belong with me. If you hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. I owe you my life. And even if you still don't agree with me, just listen to me for a bit more."

"…"

"You have so much going for you, you are smart, talented, and though you won't admit it, kind. They might not accept you, but I do, and so does Arani. They are the ones missing out."

_She CAN'T mean that. I'm not any of those things, but hearing her say that makes me feel… almost happy, knowing she appreciates me._

There was silence as Inuyasha didn't know how to respond, and while Kagome waited to see if her words had a positive reaction on him. Eventually, she changed the subject, stirring him from his thoughts.

"So, Inuyasha?"

"Wha- What?"

"What were you drawing?"

"Oh. Here."

He showed her is landscape, but hid her portrait. If she saw it, she might get funny ideas. He didn't was her thinking he was some pervert who used her as an object for his sick fantasies.

"This is beautiful!"

"Uh… thanks."

"You're a wonderful artist!"

"Not really."

"Yes you are. Do you do other drawings?"

"Yeah… a lot, actually."

"May I see them?"

"I guess."

He handed her his sketchbook, not realizing that he had also handed her the portrait. Kagome flipped through, looking at each beautiful sketch, until she came across her portrait, tucked behind one of his mother. I fact, Kagome didn't realize that they were of two different people. They both looked like her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Who it this?"

She held up the sketchbook, open to both pictures. Inuyasha flushed. He was so stupid! She wasn't supposed to see the one of her!

_NOW I have to explain that she looks just like my moth-_

"They're pictures of my mother."

_Nice cover up. I hope she doesn't catch on though._

"But they look like me."

"I know. You look remarkably like her."

_So that's why he's always staring at me. I KNEW it couldn't be because he likes me!_

"I see now. She is very different from me."

"Huh?"

"Well, your mother is a beautiful woman. There is intelligence in her eyes, and she appears to be a kind and loving soul. I am nothing like her."

"You're wrong Kagome."

_What does this mean? Why does he say these things about me?_

They sat watching the sunset for a while, until Inuyasha suddenly stood up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Dinner's ready! Come on Kagome!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and headed towards the house, carrying her on his back. He was aware that he hadn't eaten in 24 hours, and was ravenous. He skidded to a halt in front of the house, set Kagome down, and walked in with her, as if nothing had happened. They ate lasagna for dinner, cleaned up, and Inuyasha and Kagome went to Inuyashas' room and played video games until 10 o' clock. At which time, Kagome went to bed, and as she pulled the covers up to her chin, she couldn't help but wonder.

_How does Inuyasha feel about me?_

* * *

Well, there ya go, two chapters in one night! New personal record! That should be good for now. Anyway. THANK YOU for your patience! I must go collapse into bed now. Until next time! Twilight 


	10. Planning

I'm back again! So soon you ask? Of course! I'm Hyper, and bored out of my mind! So I ask myself, "What can I do now?" And the answer comes quickly: "Update your fanfic!" So here I am!

* * *

Planning

"_Mom! Mom! Please wake up! Please be okay!" She yelled as loud as she could. _

_ There was no response. Her mother was dead. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Her sobbing cut the silence of the house. Suddenly, the silence seemed so loud. Her breath caught in her throat. What if her were still around? He would kill her if he knew she was still alive. Ignoring the spreading pain, she dragged herself through the house, searching. _

_ She entered her parents' room, and a small gasp escaped. He was there, on the bed. But he could never harm her again. Kagome knew what had happened. After killing his daughter and wife, he had taken his own life. His wrists were both slashed, the wounds gaping like mouths, hungry for more blood. Her mothers' favorite blanket, the one they had embroidered together, was no longer the beautiful cream color it had once been. It was now a bright crimson, stained with his blood, fading to brown as it dried. _

_ She returned to her mothers' side, tears still streaming down her face._

"_I'll be okay mom, he can't hurt me. I'll start over; find a new life. I will forget him, but I'll never, NEVER forget you."_

_ She bent and kissed her mother on the cheek, and lifted her mothers' locket from the dead woman's' neck. She put it on; it was to be a daily reminder of the life she must find, a place where someone would love her. She left the house, and made her way, slowly, and painfully to a house, two streets away. There was someone who could help her there._

Kagome sat bolt upright. It had been several weeks since she'd had dreams like that. Looking at her clock, she decided to just get up, seeing as it was six o' clock in the morning. It was only an hour before she usually got up. She took her shower, got dressed, and made her way downstairs. Seeing that the others were still asleep, she decided to make breakfast.

_It's the least I can do, seeing as how they always cook for me. I'm so glad mom taught me how to cook._

She got out all the ingredients and began making scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Se cut up some fruit, placed it in bowls, and set the table. She was just putting the rest of the food out when Inuyasha walked in.

"That smells delicious! Did you make it?"

"You really think so? It's kinda plain."

"It's fine. So, you DID make it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool."

"Thank you very much Kagome." Arani said, walking in.

"It's no big deal Arani."

"What are you two waiting for? Lets eat!" Inuyasha mumbled.

They all sat and ate, enjoying the food, and talked about the day before. By mutual consent, neither Inuyasha nor Kagome mentioned their conversation in the tree. After breakfast, Kagome offered to clean up their dishes.

"Go on child, I'll be in to help in a few minutes, I just want to talk to Inuyasha."

"You don't have to help Arani, I've got it under contro-"

"It's no trouble dear, and the least I can do for the wonderful meal."

Kagome sighed and nodded, then disappeared into the kitchen. The instant she left, Arani turned to Inuyasha and began whispering.

"Inuyasha, I want your opinion on something."

"Like what grandma?"

"You know Kagome still hasn't decided if she will stay with us…"

"I know."

"Well, I decided, even if she doesn't stay permanently, she WILL be here for a while…"

"And…?"

"Well, I figured we could pick one of the larger rooms, like the one below yours, as her own bedroom."

"I agree. But what if she doesn't stay?"

"Then we have a well-furnished guestroom."

"Okay. So what do you need me to do?"

"Ask her about what she would like, design it, and sketch it for me. Can you do it?"

"Of course. I'll get started on it right away."

Arani hurried into the kitchen, while Inuyasha went up to the room Arani had chosen for Kagome, to start envisioning what the room should look like. About fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha headed back downstairs, and he and Kagome went to the living room to watch TV. They had just agreed on a show, when the doorbell rang. Inuyasha jumped up and ran to answer it.

Inuyasha opened the door, and immediately stepped outside, closing the door behind him. There were two people standing on the porch. One was a guy, about Inuyashas' age, his medium length black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He was wearing sandals, loose-fitting khaki shorts, and a navy blue T-shirt. The other was a girl also about his age, wearing flip-flops, loose denim capris, and a sleeveless pink shirt. Her long dark hair was pulled back from her face and tied at her shoulders with a ponytail holder ornamented with a butterfly dusted in pink rhinestones.

"Hey Inuyasha! Where have you been? We haven't seen you in ages!"

Inuyasha sighed. He had only seen them twice since Kagome came, and her was only out for a while to run errands.

"I've been busy Miroku."

"Doing what? Don't tell me you've found a place crawling with hot girls! Don't hold out on me! OW! What did you do that for Sango?"

"Because you're a pervert Miroku. You deserved to be slapped."

"You two never change."

"So Inuyasha, what HAVE you been doing?"

"Um…. It's kinda a long story…"

"Well, give us the quick version." Miroku added.

"Well, I found this girl, badly wounded in the woods. She's been living with us since."

"LIVING with you? What have you two been doing?" Miroku exclaimed.

This earned him another slap from the irritated Sango. And Inuyasha had to stifle his laughter before he could continue.

"Nothing you idiot. She has nowhere to go, and might be living with us permanently."

"I understand. But how was she wounded?" Sango asked

"I don't know."

"That's okay. I'd like to meet her." Sango said, shrugging.

"Especially if she's hot! Uh…. Just kidding Sango!" Miroku said quickly, backing away.

"Sure. I'll go get her."

Inuyasha walked back inside and returned to the living room. Kagome turned as he walked in.

"Who was that?"

"Some friends of mine. Would you like to meet them?"

Kagome froze. She didn't know those people, could they be trusted? But then she looked at Inuyasha. He looked so serious, so sure, she couldn't help but nod.

"Uh… sure."

Inuyasha sensed the nervousness in her voice, and immediately tried to comfort her.

"They're really cool. I'm sure you'll like them."

They went outside, and Inuyasha introduced Kagome to the others.

"Kagome, this is Miroku, and this is Sango. Miroku, Sango, This is Kagome."

"Pleased to meet you Kagome." Sango said, extending a hand.

"As am I." Miroku added, stepping close.

"Don't EVEN think about it Miroku!" Sango yelled, dragging him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Never mind him Kagome, he's just a pervert." Inuyasha said, smiling.

"A… pervert?" She asked, uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but if her tries anything, just slap him."

"HEY!"

"What, are you denying it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would never try anything!"

"Sure you wouldn't" Sango said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay… I guess." Kagome mumbled.

Sango put an arm around her shoulders. Kagome flinched a little, and then relaxed, realizing Sango meant no harm.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, what do you say we leave the guys to their do own thing, and we can go have some girl time?"

_I don't know bout that. I mean, she seems friendly enough, and it WOULD be good for me…_

"Okay, I guess."

"Cool. Let's head over to my house. See ya later boys!"

"Wait Sango! I gotta go put my shoes on!" Kagome said.

"Okay. I'll wait here then."

Kagome rushed inside, and while she was gone, Inuyasha told Sango and Miroku of the plan to give Kagome her own room. Sango agreed to help, saying she would find out all she could during the day. A couple minutes later, Kagome emerged from the house, and rejoined the group.

"Well, I'll see you two later I guess." She said.

"Yup. We're gonna meet at the park around 3 o' clock."

"Okay. Bye guys!"

Inuyasha and Miroku went inside, and Kagome and Sango started walking to Sangos' house.

"So, Kagome, what do you wanna do today?"

* * *

Well, there ya have it, another cliffhanger. But I already explained why I do that. I'll have another one up within the next couple of days, so I'll see ya then! 


	11. Growing Trust

I'm still REALLY bored! So, I guess I'll write another chapter! Besides, I may slow down to a chapter every few days as the week goes on…. Because I have family coming over… MOVING ON! And by the way, prepare yourself; this chapter is going to be longer than the rest.

* * *

Growing Trust

Kagome and Sango continued to walk, discussing plans for the day. Suddenly, Sango stopped.

"Well, we're here."

Kagome gasped. The house was about the same size and Inuyashas' but that was the only similarity. The architecture was more graceful and flowing, and that coupled with the beautiful blue color made Kagome feel like she was standing at the gates of a water palace. The fountain in front gushed pure, crystal water, which fell in shimmering, diamond drops back to the pool below.

"Is something the matter?"

"No Sango. It's just that your house is so beautiful."

"It's nothing much, come on inside."

They walked inside, and made their way to the second floor, where Sangos' room was located. Unlike Inuyashas' room, which was a lot of red, black, gray, and blue, all in a modern atmosphere, Sangos' was far more elegant. Hers was a mixture of blues and pinks, accented with silver.

"Sango, I love your room!"

"Thank you."

"I wish my room had looked like this."

"If you could design your own room, what would it be like?"

"It would be mostly light blues, yellows, and pinks, with some space for a desk, and maybe a television."

"Cool."

"I would take anything though. I like my room in Inuyashas' house."

"What about it do you like?"

"It lets in a lot of light, has a great view, and has a fireplace."

"Sounds like you're really fitting in there."

"Yeah. It's really starting to feel like home."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where did you live before? You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"It's…. okay. I came from the city. Near downtown, on the border between the normal neighborhoods and the slums."

"The city? Wow. Does Inuyasha know?"

"I told him, but I'm not sure he believed me. Why do you ask?"

"Because Inuyasha wants to live in the city."

"So he said."

"Yeah, he feels uncomfortable here."

"I know. He told me why."

"Because he's a hanyou?"

"Yeah."

"Did he tell you the rest?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it's his past. Sorry Kagome, it's just best if he tells you himself."

"That's okay Sango, I understand."

"I'm glad."

"Kagome, can I do your hair?"

"What?"

"Do you mind if I do your hair?"

"Um…. No. Go ahead."

Kagome turned so Sango could do her hair. Sango wet it down with a spray bottle, and combed through it.

"Kagome, you have such beautiful hair!"

"You think so?"

"It's wonderful!"

"Thank you Sango."

They continued to chat while Sango worked, and Kagome soon felt completely comfortable with Sango. About ten minutes later, Sango finished, holding up a mirror triumphantly.

"Done!"

"Oh Sango! It's beautiful!"

"Sure is! You look great!"

Sango had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, leaving to locks of hair down to frame her face. She had then dressed it up with curved butterfly ornament, which fit over the hair tie, and it was held in place by a small metal stick. Both stick and butterfly were accented with blue rhinestones.

"Thank you so much Sango!"

"It's no big deal."

"You sure like butterflies don't you?"

"I only have two butterfly hair accessories. The one I'm wearing and the one in your hair."

"I'll give it back as soon as I can. I promise!"

"No need. You can keep it."

"Bu- But Sango!"

"It's okay. It suits you in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, It looks good on you, matches your personality, and butterflies are the symbol for new life, are they not?"

"Yes, but I don't quite understand."

"Well, you left whatever life you had before, and found this one, where you seem to be happy."

"I guess so…"

"So go ahead and keep it."

"Okay, thank you…. Can I do your hair now?"

"Sure"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku were finishing their eighth round of **Dynasty Warriors 4**.

"Wow Miroku, you are really sucking today!"

"You always beat me at this game!"

"Okay fine, what do you wanna play?"

"I dunno, lets just turn it off for now."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, switching off the TV.

"So… how long has Kagome been here?"

"About a month and a half, why?"

"How far have to two gotten?"

"Miroku! I already told you, it's not like that!"

"Whatever you say pal…. Hey, have you told her?"

"That I'm a hanyou?"

"Yeah."

"A couple days ago."

"I see. She's pretty mysterious."

"I know. I don't know what happened to her."

"Well, don't rush her, she's obviously been to something horrific. Best let her tell you when she's ready."

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Do you want her to stay?"

"Me? It's up to her."

"I know, but I'm asking what YOU want."

"I dunno. I'd be happy if she stayed, but I won't force her."

"I agree."

"So what game do you want to play now Miroku?"

At 3 o' clock, Inuyasha and Miroku walked to the park, to meet up with Kagome and Sango. They had agreed to meet at the shelter in the center of the park. Not that it was a regular wooden shelter. It was surrounded by water, and to get to it, you had to cross a beautifully carved marble bridge. The shelter itself was a large stone construct, and was often used for weddings. On this particular day however, only two people occupied it.

"Kagome! Sango!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome turned, and Inuyashas' eyes widened. Sango had done her hair, and it looked beautiful. The butterfly ornament in her hair looked beautiful, and suited her perfectly. Kagome had also done Sangos' hair, braiding it and slipping into it little sticks accented with pink gems. The two of them looked great. Inuyasha saw Miroku jump as he caught sight of Sango.

"Hey guys!" Sango yelled waving.

"What did you guys do?" Inuyasha inquired

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Inuyasha only beat me in about 10 games of **Dynasty Warriors**"

"Big surprise there Miroku." Sango said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"How about we go to that new place on Pine Street?" Sango suggested.

"What place?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see. Let's go!" Miroku agreed.

They walked the two blocks to Pine Street, where a new coffee shop had just opened. It was elegant, yet not so much so that it seem exclusive like many of the other restaurants in the area. It was geared mostly for teenagers and other younger people. They walked to the counter to place their orders.

"How may I help you?" One of the employees asked.

"I'll have a medium wildberry smoothie." Sango said.

"I'd like a small caramel latte." Miroku added.

"A medium vanilla chiller for me." Inuyasha said.

Everyone glanced at Kagome, who didn't order.

"What'll you have Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Uh…"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha said, concerned.

"I don't have any money. Go ahead and order." She mumbled.

"Oh Kagome, it's okay. I can pay." Inuyasha offered.

"No, I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not!"

"I won't be able to pay you back."

"It's okay, you made breakfast this morning."

"So? I feel horrible, you've all done so much for me, and I can't return your kindness!"

"That's what friends are for."

"No!"

"Kagome, please, just accept it and find a way to repay him later." Sango said.

"Fine!" Turning to the cashier, she added: " I'd like a small, hot chai tea please."

"Okay. Your total is 14.49, and we'll call you when your drinks are ready."

"Thank you." Sango said, as she handed everyone's money to the cashier.

The group took a seat in a booth near the window, and their drinks were ready in a few minutes. When they were all seated, Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, don't worry about it. You came to live with us with nothing, you've made a fresh start, and Arani considers you a member of the family, just like Sango and Miroku."

"Don't concern yourself. Besides, after seeing our homes, don't you think we can afford a chai tea?" Miroku added, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess."

The group finished their drinks, chatting all the while, and long after their beverages were gone. Suddenly Miroku looked at the clock.

"CRAP! It's already 5 o' clock! I gotta get home! "

"As do I." Sango said.

"We should go too." Inuyasha said.

They threw away their garbage, and headed out the door. At the corner, Sango and Miroku split off to go to their homes, while Kagome and Inuyasha went in another direction. When they arrived back at the house, Arani had dinner waiting. After a meal of chicken alfredo, Inuyasha and Kagome played **Dynasty Warriors, **until about 10 o' clock, when Kagome stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

With that she left the room, and Inuyasha switched off the game. He walked over and turned on his computer, signed on the internet, and went to check his email.

_Sango couldn't tell me out loud if she found out anything, but maybe she sent me something._

He looked through until her found one from Sango.

_There!_

He opened the email.

_Inuyasha,_

_Things couldn't have been more perfect. Kagome complimented my room, and I asked her about what she would like if she could design. Her answer was what I expected: plain and practical. She said she'd use pastel colors for her room, mainly blues, yellows, greens, and pinks. She'd like a desk, and as she put it: "…maybe a television." She likes the room she has because it has a fireplace for warmth, and a large window for light. It's typical of her not to want too much, from what I've seen today. But Inuyasha, I think we can afford to spoil her a bit, don't you think? If you have and doubts, consult me, because no offense, some things are only understood by a female mind. _

_See ya later,_

_Sango_

"Perfect." Inuyasha whispered, then hit reply and sent a message back to Sango.

_Sango,_

_Thanks a lot, that is exactly what I needed. I'm thinking some bamboo plants, and some other elegant Asian touches. I will ask you about some things, count on it. If you find out any more, please tell me. I'm open to suggestions. And by the way, what to you think of the room below mine for Kagome, it's large, and has plenty of light and a fireplace._

_Thanks_

_Inuyasha.

* * *

_

Whew…. That was long wasn't it? I hope you liked it. Things will start to slow down, now that my company has arrived, but I will try to keep it up! It's a good thing this is long, because I have something to do tomorrow and Thursday. In case you were wondering, the coffee shop ideas/prices came from my moms' coffee shop that she runs… so it is authentic. As ever, I would like to hear your thought/ opinions/ suggestions/ predictions, so please review if you have the time after this long chapter! Thanks, Twilight.


	12. Secrets

You know, I don't know why I feel the urge to update, but I think it may be linked to the fact the 1) My creativity in writing isn't appreciated at school (I get marked down for it) and 2) Right now, I have 3 cousins running around downstairs, fighting. So this is my only refuge.

* * *

**Secrets**

Inuyasha logged off the computer, grabbed his sketching tools, and began designing Kagomes' room. Following Sangos' advice, he used pastel colors, and did thing in an elegant way.

_Of course we can afford to spoil her. She deserves it._

He added some interesting lights, a beautifully carved desk in one corner, and a large TV, about the same size as his, and other things like a computer and the large, soft, and custom-made bed. That was a burst of creativity on his part. It was flat on one edge to fit against the wall, but other than that, it was round.

_Basically, I've just changed my room to suit Kagome. But some things are individual to her room, like the Japanese symbols painted on the walls._

Inuyasha slipped the notebook into his desk, turned off the lights, and went to bed, still thinking about his project.

"_Grandma?"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Mom and dad, they're dead aren't they?"_

"_I-Inuyasha, I-I didn't…"_

"_You didn't have to tell me, I figured it out on my own." _

_ Arani could only watch as Inuyasha gazed out the window. She thought she saw tears forming in his eyes, but he blinked, and they were gone. She couldn't even be sure they had been there._

"_When was the funeral?"_

"_Almost a year ago."_

"_A year! No!"_

"_Inuyasha, calm down! You've been in a coma for almost a year."_

"…"

"_You were freaking out, so the doctors drugged you, because your struggling was making you injuries worse. You slipped into a comatose state, and the doctors had to operate anyway because of your wounds. You healed, but didn't wake up. They were starting to believe you never would."_

"_So, what will happen to me now?"_

"_You'll come live with me."_

"_But you live in the United States!"_

" _That's correct."_

"_I have to leave Japan?"_

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha."_

"_When?"_

"_As soon as possible."_

"_Why so soon?"_

"_Because I am anxious to be home, and it's easy to move soon because you are already fluent in English."_

"_Only because my parents taught me when I was young."_

"_They were very wise."_

"…"

_ Inuyasha turned and faced the window. All Arani could do was sigh. _

Inuyasha slowly came awake, feeling the pain of that moment as if it were yesterday.

_Another dream? What is going on?_

He didn't feel like going back asleep, even if it was four in the morning. He went back to his desk and continued work on Kagomes' room, adding in more furniture and shelving. When he was done with that, he moved on to renovate the existing bathroom, warming it up with some color, and replacing the existing tub and shower with something a bit more luxurious. He also fixed up the walk in closet, and added space for all the clothes Kagome could ever have.

When he next looked, it was six in the morning, and he was done with his plans.

_I would have thought it would take longer, butI had a good imagination, and knew whatI wanted. Besides,I'ma decent artist bymy standards.  
_  
He got up and took his shower, then put on a pair of khaki shorts and a red t-shirt. He ventured downstairs to Aranis' room, with the plans for the room folded and tucked under his arm.

_She's usually up by now, probably just reading before she takes her shower.  
_  
Sure enough, moments after he lightly rapped on the door, Arani opened it and invited him in.

"Good morning Inuyasha."

"Morning grandma."

"What can I do for you?"

"I have the plans for Kagomes' room."

"Already?"

"Yeah, Sango found out what she would like yesterday."

"That's wonderful! Now, Inuyasha…."

"What?"

"You need to keep her out of the house for the next week as much as possible."

"Got it. Until how late?"

"About three in the afternoon or so."

"Okay."

He turned and left, and headed downstairs to get breakfast. He entered the kitchen to find Kagome cooking. Her back was to him as she mixed pancake batter.

"Good Morning."

Kagome jumped, dropping the glass bowl she was holding. Inuyasha lunged, catching it before it hit the ground. Kagome took it from him, still trying to catch her breath.

"You scared me…"

"Sorry, I didn't realize it would scare you like that."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been jittery ever since…" Her voice trailed off.

"I understand."

"Can you help me with this?"

"Sure."

After they finished making the pancakes, they sat down and began eating. After about five minutes, Arani walked in.

"Good morning Arani."

"Good morning Kagome. Sorry I'm late this morning, I had to make some phone calls."

At this, she gave Inuyasha a look that told him exactly what those phone calls were about. Luckily, Kagome was busy filling a plate for Arani and didn't notice. When they were done eating, the three of them cleaned up the dishes.  
"  
What are we doing today Inuyasha?" Kagome said, drying the last dish.

"We're going over to Mirokus'."

"Where does he live?"

"Oh, about a block away from Sango."

"Okay."

They left shortly, setting out for Mirokus' chatting about what they would do that day. Upon arrival, they found Sango waiting outside the gates. Looking past her, Kagome took a good look at the house. It was similar in size to the others, and was painted a steely gray. The architecture was Victorian in style, as compared to the more Asian style of Inuyashas' home, of the flowing, water-like design of Sangos. The House was fairly square, with a large circular room at one corner, extending up like a tower. The front doors were carved with intricate designs.

"You think I'd be alone with that pervert? Not if you paid me!"

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"I heard that." Said a voice from behind them.

"Sorry Miroku." Inuyasha said, turning around.

"What are you all standing around for? Let's go inside."

The group followed him inside. The interior of the house was very elegant.  
Miroku saw Kagome looking around.

"It's only this fancy on the first two floors. My father insists because of all the business partners he has over."

"I see."

"Hey Miroku! What are we doing today?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought we'd watch the Samurai movie marathon on TV, then play some PS2.  
What do you guys think?"

"That sounds great." Sango agreed.

"Sure." Inuyasha added.

"Fine by me." Kagome said smiling.

* * *

There you go. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it wasn't one of my better ones. I personally like the last chapter. I have no time to write any more, but it's just as well. See ya next time! Twilight. 


	13. Suspicions

Hello again! I got even more reviews, and I am so glad to hear that you are enjoying this story! My relatives are gone, and the house is actually QUIET! I'm taking advantage of the time alone to continue my story.

* * *

**Suspicion **

Kagome and the others sat, caught up in the movie. One channel was playing five of the old films in a row, and the group was enjoying the second one.

"I love old samurai movies." Inuyasha said.

"Me too." Sango said.

Kagome and Miroku nodded, too caught up in the movie to say anything. They all quieted down, and continued watching and munching on their snacks. They didn't say much until the end of the final movie, at which point they all began discussing the films excitedly.

" I love the part when he just showed up!" Kagome said.

"I know! The following fight looked so real!" Sango agreed.

"The one guy in the second movie looked a bit like Inuyasha."

"Not really Miroku." Inuyasha mumbled.

They continued to talk as they cleaned up and tried to find something else to do. They finally decided on an air hockey tournament. And hour later, Inuyasha and Sango were still at it, and Kagome and Miroku and given up watching and were watching TV. When Inuyasha and Sango finally gave up, because it was taking too long, it was time for everyone to go.

"We should get going." Kagome said.

"Wait up! I'll walk the first part with you." Sango called.

"Okay." Inuyasha said.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Miroku asked.

"Um…. I don't know."

"We could go to the beach." Sango suggested.

"Beach?"

"Yeah Kagome, remember there's a lake nearby?" Inuyasha said jokingly.

"But I don't have a swimsuit."

"Well, if you don't mind Inuyasha, we could stop at my house, and Kagome could borrow one of mine."

"Fine by me."

"Oh thank you Sango!"

"It's no big deal."

"See you tomorrow!" Miroku called.

The walked to Sangos' house, and Inuyasha waited downstairs, while Kagome and Sango went upstairs to pick out a suit. When they returned ten minutes later, Kagome was carrying a package under her arm. They thanked Sango, and left for Inuyashas' house. Upon arrival, Kagome noticed a truck pulling out of the drive. The words on the side advertised a company that renovated bathrooms and kitchens.

"What do you think is going on?" Kagome inquired.

"Uh…. I don't know… maybe Arani finally decided to get her bathroom redone. It's in pretty bad shape."

"Hmm…." Kagome said.

_Why don't I believe him?_

Inuyasha winced. It was a horrible lie, but he COULDN'T tell her the truth. She seemed suspicious. They walked inside, where Arani was just hanging up the phone.

"Hey! Dinners almost ready; so don't get too comfortable."

"What are we having?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sukiyaki. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"I love sukiyaki!" Kagome said happily.

"That good, I hoped you would."

"Aranis' is the best." Inuyasha said.

"I haven't had it in so long…"

"It's the perfect choice then."

"I'm just going to put this in my room." Kagome said, holding out the package.

"I'm going to my room." Inuyasha told Arani.

Kagome was already out the door. As soon as she was gone, Inuyasha turned to Arani.

"She saw the truck."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you had finally gotten your bathroom fixed."

"Okay. I'll be more careful."

Inuyasha left the room, headed upstairs to his room, and picked up the phone. He dialed Sangos' number, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, it's Inuyasha."

"What's up?"

"It's about Kagomes' room. We need to keep her out of the house until five each night until it's done."

"Okay."

He was still on the phone ten minutes later when Arani called them for supper. Getting no response, she sent Kagome up to get him. She neared his door, and heard him talking on the phone. Though his words were muffled, she could still make out a little of what he said.

"No. She has no idea what's going on."

There was a pause as the other person replied.

"Of course I'm not going to tell her until it's time."

Another pause.

"I understand. I should go anyway. Bye"

Kagome waited a moment, and then knocked on the door. Inuyasha opened it moments later.

"Oh, hey Kagome."

"Arani sent me up to tell you dinner's ready."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be down in a minute."

Kagome returned downstairs, and began eating, and Inuyasha entered shortly. After dinner and cleanup, Kagome went to her room to think, while Inuyasha went to his to practice guitar.

_I wonder what that was all about? What isn't he telling me? It could be Arani, but I doubt it. What is going on here?_

Inuyasha sat on his bed, strumming his guitar.

_I hope she didn't hear any of that conversation. She didn't mention it, but she seemed wary when she saw that truck. She is too smart to just ignore it._

Kagome got dressed for bed and fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

_She was exhausted, dizzy, and in immense pain when she arrived at her destination. It was the house of one of Kagomes' teachers. She would help her. Kagome reached out and rang the doorbell before sinking to sit on the porch. There was no answer. Kagomes' eyes welled up. Where was she to go? She pulled herself up, and struggled into the night._

_When she woke up, she was in the wooded area of a park, she remembered that much, but why was she here? Then she remembered. She had come here to rest, because it was nearby, and because she was afraid of being in the open. If some pervert found her and tried to molest her, she wouldn't be able to fight him off. But, being so messed up, she couldn't remember where exactly she was. She began to wander, lost, hurt, and afraid.

* * *

_

Well, there you go, sorry to end it on a sad note, but it was the best place to stop. I almost feel like this will end in less than 15 chapters, unless the sequel is added right onto it. I want you opinions! Thanks again, Twilight.


	14. Anticipation and Apprehension

Well, I'm back again, and I am very happy that in your latest reviews, almost everyone said they would like to see a sequel. That's good, because this is one of my best storylines I've ever done. And, being the selfish person that I am when it comes to my writing, I have no desire to let go just yet. There was some confusion after the last chapter as to what sukiyaki is. It is a Japanese food, made mostly at the table. It is largely tender, thinly sliced beef, which can be very expensive. Just go to google and look it up it's there. I am always happy to answer your questions!

Anticipation and Apprehension 

The next morning, Inuyasha was downstairs early, preparing things to take to the beach. Arani had informed him she was "sleeping in," which probably meant that she was planning more work on Kagomes' room. He was just packing it all up when Kagome came in, looking bright, except for the shadow in her eyes.

"Good morning Kagome." He said, pretending her hadn't noticed.

"Morning." She replied, acting happy.

What am I supposed to say to him? Suspicious things have been happening, but I can't just confront him about it.

"Can I help in any way Inuyasha?"

"Not really, there isn't much left to do."

"Oh, well then, let me make something for breakfast. By the way, where is Arani?"

"She's sleeping in. Don't bother making anything fancy for me, I'll just have cereal."

"That sounds good."

Kagome got bowls and spoons out, while Inuyasha fetched the milk and cereal. They sat and began eating, and a few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Inuyasha jumped up to answer it, and came back a minute later with Sango and Miroku following.

"Good morning guys!" Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said.

"You two almost ready?" Miroku asked.

"Just about." Kagome said, polishing off her breakfast.

Inuyasha, who had finished his, took the bowls into the kitchen, and put the food away. When he came back, Kagome already had her sandals on and was ready to go.

"How far away is the beach?" She asked.

"About a mile." Sango said.

"Okay."

"We should get going."

"Okay Miroku, just let me put my sandals on." Inuyasha mumbled.

They left the house, talking excitedly about what the plans were for the next few days.

"Well, as I was saying before, I thought we should go to a movie and go shopping on Saturday." Sango commented.

"Where? You have a movie theatre around here?" Kagome asked, confused.

"No." Miroku said.

"We'd go to the city, obviously." Inuyasha said.

"I didn't think-"

"I know, we don't often go, but it's not like we can't leave." Sango said.

"Besides, half the people here work in the city." Inuyasha added.

"Yeah, like my dad is the head of a huge car company." Miroku said.

"My dad owns a company that makes and installs advanced computer networks, and my mom runs the largest chain of department stores worldwide." Sango commented.

"And my parents were… both scientists and doctors, working to cure new and resistant diseases, and my grandfather, before he passed away, owned a nationwide chain of gas stations, which Arani now owns," Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome noticed that he winced when mentioning his parents. But she acted like she hadn't noticed.

Wow, no wonder they live here. And that's all the more reason I don't belong. He was an alcoholic who got fired, and mom was a nurse… we were definitely NOT wealthy.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Oh nothing Miroku." She lied.

Inuyasha knew she was lying, and the shadow in her eyes only seemed to grow.

I hope she's okay since she is obviously upset. But she's not the type of person to let other see her when she's sad.

"Anyway," Sango continued, "what do you say to that idea?"

"Sounds like fun."

" I agree with Miroku" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"What do you think about Saturday?"

"Sure."

"We're here!" Miroku called.

The beach was cleaner than any Kagome had ever seen. The lake, being a good distance from the city, was clean and clear. The trash wasn't strewn across the sand, and it was virtually empty.

Kagome went into the changing rooms to pull off her clothes. She could have easily done so outside, since she wore her suit underneath, but she wasn't sure how things were done here. When she was done, she rubbed on sunscreen, threw the jumbo beach towel Inuyasha lent her around her shoulders, and went back outside. The guys were already up to their necks in water, and Sango was about to step in. She saw Kagome leave the dressing rooms and called out.

"Hey Kagome! Drop that beach towel and come on in! The water's warm!"

She hesitated, then kicked off her sandals, dropped the towel, and ran to catch up. Inuyasha, who had heard Sango calling her, turned to see her in her swimsuit. She looked beautiful! The one-piece swimsuit hugged her form perfectly, and the pink flowers adorning it gave her skin a warm glow.

Kagome waded in with Sango, who was wearing another one-piece, though hers was a light blue.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering, but why didn't wear that bikini I saw yesterday?"

"You really wanna know?"

"I'm just curious."

"It's because if I wore the bikini, Miroku might go mad."

They both laughed, and didn't see the guys coming closer until Sango felt something touch her rear. She whirled around, and slapped Miroku upside the head, eyes full of rage. Miroku took off, laughing his head off, until he noticed Sango chasing him, a large stick of driftwood in her hands. Kagome laughed even harder as Miroku tried to get away, and as Sango slowly closed the gap.

"He'll never learn." Inuyasha said from behind her.

Kagome turned, and had to hide the small gasp that escaped her lips. She knew Inuyasha was good looking, but she hadn't realized how toned he was. She could definitely tell when he was wearing his swimsuit. His suit was black with red stripes down the sides.

"No he won't." She said, to cover her amazement.

Inuyasha smiled slightly. For a moment, he had seen her staring at him, and the shadow had left he eyes while she was laughing.

That's more like the Kagome I know.

Sango had finally caught up with Miroku, and hit him over the head with her stick, then came swimming back. They swam until lunchtime, and then took a break, to eat the sandwiches Sango had brought for lunch. Miroku pulled out a bag of chips, and Inuyasha brought out the four 24-ounce bottles of soda he had brought. After lunch, and a little break, the girls went and sat in a couple feet of water, while the boys swam farther out. They messed around for the rest of the day, and then went home to relax a bit before dinner.

Very little was spoken on the way home, and Kagome went to her room when they arrived. She came to dinner, but once again said little.

She looks really worried… I wonder what happened… 

She ate her bacon-wrapped chicken breast, excused herself, cleared her space, and returned to her room. Inuyasha and Arani ate, and he took advantage of the time alone to discuss going to the city. Arani agreed then took he to see Kagomes' room. It was coming along beautifully. The bathroom looked better than he could have hoped, and the walls were now painted a pale green, not dark enough to not be pale, but too dark to be called pastel. It was a beautiful. The carpeting was a light, creamy blue. Inuyasha said goodnight to Arani, and went to his room. But on the way there, he took a detour past Kagomes'.

When he drew near her door, he could hear the sound of crying, and judging by the sound of it, she'd been crying for a while. He went up to his room, and tried to fall asleep. But he couldn't, not when Kagome was crying. He grabbed a sheet of paper, scrawled a note, and snuck back to her room. He would have told her directly, but it was too embarrassing, so he slipped the note under her door, and returned to his own room.

Kagome heard the rustle of paper, and looked in time to see a sheet of paper slide under her door. Confused, she picked it up, and began reading.

_Kagome, _

_I dunno if I did something to upset you, or if something that happened in the past is disturbing you, but I want to help. You can talk to me, even if I don't always seem like I'd listen. It's stupid to keep this all locked up so it can torture you. I want you to be happy, since obviously you weren't before. So just try and get over it okay?_

Kagome smiled weakly. Inuyasha was trying to make her feel better, even though he tried to sound as if he were only mildly concerned. She wouldn't talk tonight, but it made her feel better to know that he would listen. She crawled into bed, still pondering. Her last conscious thought was:

_Does this mean he really DOES care for me?_

Sorry that took so long, I've been kind of busy. The chapter tapered off a bit at the end, but I didn't know how to finish. I know Inuyasha sounds a bit…mellow for him in the note, but, I had writers block. I'm kind of stuck. See you next chapter!


	15. Relaxation and Recognition

I know it's been a while, but I had some horrible writers block, not to mention how busy I've been. When I finally got over it… my computer completely died! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I did publish another one-shot a while back. It's pretty long, but I think it's good. I hope that if you have the time, you'll check it out, since I wanna know what everyone thinks of it. Anyway, On with the story!

* * *

**Relaxation and Recognition**

The next few days passed by in a blur of movie marathons, video game tournaments, and trips to the beach. Kagome was still nervous about Saturday's trip, but she knew it would all be okay. She tried to be happy, but she knew her friends couldn't be fooled. To spare her feelings, however, they all pretended not to notice, while still letting her know she can talk to them whenever.

Meanwhile, the room was almost completed, and would be done by Sunday afternoon. Inuyasha wasn't worried about that, but about Kagome. She seemed really down, and he didn't know what to do.

When Saturday came, Inuyasha wandered downstairs to eat, taking care to move quietly. As he neared the doorway to the dining room, the Kagome's soft sobs reached his ears. Not wanting to embarrass her, he crept back to the top of the stairs, and walked normally. When he entered, she was eating cereal, looking happy enough that he wouldn't have believed she was crying moments before.

"Good morning Inuyasha."

"Morning Kagome."

He sat and poured some cereal, and the two of them ate in silence, until there was a knock on the window. They both looked up to see Sango and Miroku outside. Inuyasha left to let them in, while Kagome cleaned up. When Kagome joined the others in the hallway, they were debating whose vehicle to take.

"Inuyasha, you should drive, you've got the convertible." Sango was saying.

"We could take my Mustang." Miroku offered.

"Honestly Miroku… why don't you get a nicer car?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I happen to like Mustangs!"

"Okay, well, I guess we can take mine…" Inuyasha sighed.

_I should have known he could drive, but I didn't know he had a car… Sango and Miroku too…_

"Let me go get the car then…" Inuyasha said, grabbing a set of keys from the hook on the wall.

Kagome and the others sat talking for a few minutes until they heard a horn outside. Grabbing their things, they rushed outside, and piled into Inuyashas red convertible. They took off for the city, and no one noticed that Kagome began to get nervous.

"Well, we're here." Sango said when they arrived at the theatre.

"We're early!" Miroku said, slightly surprised.

"So? Let's go in and get our tickets and stuff." Inuyasha said.

"What's wrong Kagome? You're awfully quiet." Sango said, concerned.

"Nothing Sango. It's just…this is near where I used to live."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Sango said.

"That's okay." She said, smiling just a little.

They entered the theatre, and bought their tickets. While they were on the way to find their seats, someone ran up to them. It was a woman, about 25 years old, judging by looks. Her straight blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, and she had on a pair of slim-framed glasses. She was wearing a knee-length khaki skirt, and a white sleeveless top to match.

"Kagome!" She said excitedly.

"Ms. Anderson?" Kagome said in wonder.

"What happened to you? You've been gone for so long! Everyone has been looking for you!" She exclaimed.

"Oh… well…."

"And who are these three? I've never seen them before!"

"OH! This is Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. They're friends of mine. And this is my former English teacher Ms. Anderson."

"Ah… I see. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours." Miroku said.

" I would like to speak with you a little more in depth… have you already seen whatever movie you came to see?" Ms. Anderson inquired.

"Um…. No we haven't…I'm sorry."

"Kagome?" Sango interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go with her? We can meet up after the movie… unless you don't want to miss it. We can meet up on Bradley street later… like say…around 1:00, would that work?"

"I don't mind missing the movie… but I was supposed to come with you… and you already bought the ticket…" She said.

"Don't worry about it dear!" Ms. Anderson said. "I'll pay for the ticket."

"Please. It's no problem." Inuyasha said. "Go ahead Kagome."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Do what you have to." Miroku said.

"Okay. See you later!" Kagome said.

"Bye!" The other three said.

Kagome and Ms. Anderson left and walked to a little ice cream shop, where they sat and talked.

"Would you like something Kagome?"

"No, I'm quite fine thank you." She replied.

"So tell me what happened to you. You disappeared for so long...no one knew where you went!" Ms. Anderson said.

"Well…. I… uh…." Kagome stammered.

"Kagome, I know some of what happened." Ms. Anderson said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"You do?" She said, faintly surprised.

_Of course she does… she was the one I first told about what happened at home, about how he beat me. She helped me, and got more help. But that didn't stop him from getting drunk, and coming home to murder his own wife…_

"Kagome, the bodies of your parents were found in your house, and so was blood from your body. No one could find you… and they knew you were hurt. We were very worried. Please… tell me what happened."

"He got drunk again… and when he came home, he was so mad…." Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay…take your time…" She whispered.

"He came after me… and stabbed me in the side… Mom… tried to protect me… but he went after her…"

"….."

"I blacked out… and when I came to…mom was dead…and…. and… he was on the bed… he killed himself…"

"You were hurt…what did you do?"

" I tried to find help. I went to your house… but you didn't answer… so I kept going… I was so cold…and dizzy from blood loss… I got lost in the woods at the edge of town…"

"What happened next?" Ms. Anderson pressed.

"I wandered for a long time… I don't know how long… until I blacked out again…"

"Okay…"

"I woke up a long time later… in a warm bed, and I didn't hurt so much."

"What happened next?"

"Inuyasha was there… He had found me and brought me to his house."

"Where does he live?"

"Oak Tree Acres." She said. "All three of them live there."

"Oh? I had no idea."

"Yeah."

"So where have you been staying?"

"At Inuyasha's house."

"Alone with him?" Ms. Anderson asked, shocked.

"No. He lives with his grandmother."

"Okay."

They continued to talk until 12:30, when Ms. Anderson stood and offered to drive Kagome to Bradley Street. Kagome accepted, and they got into her car. When they arrived, Kagome immediately sighted the others, and began to get out of the car. Ms. Anderson stopped her.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would you take this? It's got my phone number and email on it… keep in touch okay?" She said, handing her a slip of paper.

"Of course."

Kagome ran to catch up with her friends, slipping the piece of paper into her pocket. When she reached them, she came up behind Sango and threw her arm over her shoulder.

"Hey! How was the movie?" She said, laughing when Sango jumped.

"Not bad…" She replied

"Are you kidding? It was AWESOME!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah it was." Inuyasha agreed.

"What now?" Kagome asked.

"Shopping?" Sango suggested.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"I'll got with Inuyasha, and Kagome can go with Sango." Miroku said.

"We'll meet here in a couple of hours… okay?" Sango said.

"Like around 3?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango nodded. They split up and went their separate ways. Kagome and Sango visited a few shops, and then stopped for smoothies. They sat at a table in the corner and talked about the movie. Sango did notice that Kagome seemed lost in thought.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Well…. Seeing Ms. Anderson brought back some painful memories…"

"Kagome… we all know something horrible happened… but you don't have to tell us unless you are totally comfortable with it. No matter what, we're here for you…okay?"

"Thanks Sango."

They finished up their drinks and continued to wander around, until they ran into the boys coming out a video game shop.

"Hey guys!" Sango called.

"Hi! Good timing!" Miroku said.

"What did you guys do?" Kagome asked.

"Went to get something to eat…and played video games…" Inuyasha said.

"Oh. We went shopping for clothes and had smoothies." Sango said.

"Anything else you wanna do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope." The other three said, almost in unison.

"Then lets head home okay?"

"Sure."

They returned to the lot where the car was parked and got in, Inuyasha pulled out and started heading back to Oak Tree Acres. However, their progress was slowed by a sudden traffic jam. Inuyasha pulled onto a residential side street to find an alternate route.

Kagome immediately recognized the area, and felt her stomach turn. She didn't say anything to the others, and just waited for it to pass. The feeling did not fade as she expected as she watched her old home, still roped off by police tape, recede into the distance.

* * *

Wow… kinda long…but a lot of speech…. I'm going to put another chapter up right away, sorry again for the really long wait! Twilight 


	16. Nighttime Confessions

YAY! Summer is finally here, and I no longer have to worry about work…leaving me more time to finish this fic! I know there is a sequel coming…but it may take a while. I'm currently beginning work on a Rurouni Kenshin fic… with a few characters added. One is a character of my own, and others made by friends of mine. Therefore…don't expect the sequel right away. Sorry!

* * *

**Nighttime Confessions**

No one said much on the way home, and Kagome didn't really mind…she wasn't feeling very well. They dropped off Sango and Miroku, and then headed home. They got out and went into the house, where Arani greeted them.

"How was the movie?"

"Good." Inuyasha said.

"I didn't see it…." Kagome said.

"Why?"

"Because I ran into one of my old teachers…."

"Oh. I see."

"I'm going up to my room, I'm really tired… excuse me."

"That's fine Kagome." Arani said kindly.

Kagome wandered upstairs and flopped onto her bed, tears streaming down her face.

_Why did I go? I knew something would happen… I didn't want to remember this…_

Downstairs, Inuyasha and Arani were discussing the room for Kagome.

"It's nearly done… we just need to move everything in tomorrow."

"Good!"

"So if you can just get her out of the house for about 3 hours…"

"Got it."

Inuyasha went upstairs to his room, and pulled up AIM on his pc, and waited for Sango to get on. When she logged on, they began to make plans for the following day.

_Hanyou34: Hey Sango!_

_Hiraikotsu14: Hi_

_Hanyou34: We need 2 go somewhere for about 3 hrs tomorrow morning so we can finish the room_

_Hiraikotsu14: k… what about the beach?"_

_Hanyou34: Sounds good_

_Hiraikotsu14: k_

_Hanyou34: u gonna call Miroku?_

_Hiraikotsu14: ya. _

_Hanyou34: I should probably go eat dinner, cya later?_

_Hiraikotsu14: bye_

Inuyasha logged off and went downstairs where Arani was serving curry for dinner. Kagome was already there, smiling, but red eyed.

_Was she crying?_

They ate with little conversation, and Kagome helped Arani with clean up. She then returned to her room, saying she wished to go to bed. Inuyasha also went to his room, and Arani soon followed suit.

Inuyasha fell asleep almost immediately… but his sleep was troubled.

"_Stay away from my child!" _

_ Inuyasha stood looking at the mother of his friend in confusion. She stood with her son behind her, livid with rage._

"_But…why?" He asked quietly._

"_You're a BEAST! I know all about you and I'm telling you STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"_

"_Mom… there's nothing wrong…Inuyasha is my friend!" Her son protested._

"_He is a monster! You are FORBIDDEN to spend time in his company from here on out!_

The scene shifted, and he was looking at himself at the park.

_"Take that Dog-Boy!" Said one child, shoving him to the ground and kicking him viciously._

"_Back off!" He said, getting angry._

"_HA! You are a DOG! Dogs do command their masters!" _

_It was all he could take…this had been going on for weeks, and he couldn't hold back. He pulled his arm back and punched the kid in the face. Immediately, all of his friends were upon him. The boy got back up, and the 5 of them began to beat him up as much as they could. _

_Suddenly, they were being pulled off of him, and he could hear someone yelling at him. _

"_Hey! Are you okay?" _

_He couldn't answer because his check was already swollen horribly._

"_Miroku! Get him out of here!" The first person said._

_ He found himself being pulled to his feet and helped away. Soon the first person was following them… but a good distance behind them. He could hardly see through the blood on his face, and let the two lead him. _

_ They entered a house a few blocks away, and he was seated on a cushion on the floor._

"_I'll get the first aid kit!" Said the first voice, which Inuyasha now identified as female._

_ He heard footsteps fading, though they soon came hurrying back. _

"_Here." The female said, wiping the blood from his face with a wet towel._

_He took it and continued to clean the blood off, as she began to clean the gash on his forehead. _

"_You're lucky, it won't need stitches." She said. _

_ The other person left and returned with ice, which was pressed to his face. After a while, the swelling went down enough that he could fully open his eyes and speak. _

"_Th-Thanks." _

"_No problem." Said the female. _

_ She had long dark hair, and her hands had his blood on them. She wiped it off with a bloodstained towel._

"_My name is Sango." She said. "That's Miroku." She added, pointing to the boy with black hair sitting next to her._

"_Why did you help me?"_

"_Because I can't stand those kids…and because you needed it." She said._

Inuyasha came out of sleep, remembering how he had met his friends. He was glad they had been there. They didn't care if he was a hanyou… they thought it was cool. He looked at his clock and groaned.

_3:30 AM? Might as well go back to sleep._

He tried... but couldn't return to sleep, so he went outside and sat on the front porch, enjoying the night air. He stayed outside, gazing at the stars, delving into his memories.

"Inuyasha?" A quiet voice whispered.

He jumped.

"Kagome? What are you doing up?" He asked quietly.

_I didn't even hear her footsteps…_

"I couldn't sleep… sorry to disturb you…"

"It's no big deal…come and sit down."

She walked over, sat next to him on the steps, sighed, and looked at the stars.

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"I wasn't very good company tonight."

"It's fine."

"It's just that today…stirred up a lot of emotions from my past…"

"I can understand."

"Especially when we passed my house… I knew today would be tough."

"We passed your house?"

"Yeah…"

"Which one?"

"The one with all the caution tape around it."

Inuyasha was speechless.

_How could she have come from such a place?_

"Oh…"

"I think it's time I told you what happened."

"Kagome. I'm not going to force you into anything… only do this if you're comfortable."

"I am… I just can't keep this to myself anymore…"

"I'm listening."

"My dad was an alcoholic… and he beat my mother and I… one night he came home and stabbed me…Mom tried to protect me…. But he killed her…. And then himself…."

"Kagome….I…..I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault…"

"But I still am."

"I wandered around…trying to find help…but got lost…"

"It's a good thing I found you."

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks, and she was sobbing. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder cautiously, expecting a slap. Instead, she moved closer and leaned on him. He was surprised…but happy, and tried not to let it show.

"Yes…it is."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kagome said something, her voice slightly steadier than before.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You've changed…since I first met you…"

"I have?"

"Yeah…you used to be really defensive…"

"That's because I was hated for being a hanyou…my dad always knew what to say about it…because he was the demon… But he's gone…"

"I'm sorry…your mom too?"

"Yeah… they died in a train crash… I was there and nearly died… I was in a coma for almost a year…I didn't even get to go to the funeral…"

"That's horrible."

"Yeah…"

"But I think they'd be proud of who you are now."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

Neither of them spoke for over an hour, until Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and found she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently picked her up, and carried her into her room. He climbed the stairs and lay on his bed. After five minutes… he was fast asleep.

* * *

Well...that's it for this one… the next chappie will be the longest… and also the final one…until the imminent sequel. I'll see ya then! Twilight 


	17. 17 Home, Truely and Forever, Home

Well, this is it, the extremely long, hopefully emotional conclusion of my 17-chapter "Without a Home" fanfic! I'm incredibly excited, seeing as this is the first conclusion I've done for a fanfic that isn't a one-shot! This chapter is the one I most want reviews for! It would mean the world to me if you could give me feedback on the story, ideas for the sequel, suggestions, questions, comments, or (hopefully, if you liked it) praise! I value your opinions!

* * *

**Home, Truly and Forever, Home**

When Kagome woke up the next morning, it took her a moment to figure out where she was.

_Wasn't I with Inuyasha? I must have fallen asleep… he brought me to my room… that was nice…I can't believe all we've been through… and I can't believe that fate threw us together like this…_

She got up and prepared for her day, and then went down and made breakfast. Arani came in while she was setting the table and helped her finish. They made small talk and talked about what Kagome and the others had planned for the day. Inuyasha didn't come in until they were almost done, and quickly ate a small plateful of the pancakes and sausage Kagome had prepared.

"Sorry, I kinda slept in…" He explained.

"It's okay." Kagome and Arani said in unison.

"Well, we should be going…Sango and Miroku will be waiting…" He said.

"I guess so." Kagome said, picking up her bag that she had set by the door.

"See you later." Inuyasha said to Arani.

"You two have fun at the beach." She replied.

They left the house and walked to the beach, talking about what else had gone on the day before. They arrived to find Sango and Miroku already waiting, Miroku with a fresh slap mark on his face.

They played around for several hours, only stopping to play some volleyball and eat the picnic lunch that Sango had packed. When they were tired out, they sat in the sun until they were dry, then slipped their clothes on over their suits and began to walk back towards their homes. Inuyasha and Kagome were only half a block from his house when they noticed the sleek black car out front. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion, only to see the same look froze on his face.

"That's not Arani's car." He said slowly.

"Something's wrong." Kagome said, the seriousness of this beginning to dawn on her.

They took off at a run, slowing to a walk once they reached the drive of Inuyasha's house, so that they could walk in normally as was possible. They walked inside and Inuyasha called out,

"Arani? You here?"

"One moment!" Came her voice from the next room, which was followed by her speaking to someone else.

There was a faint reply, and the Arani came walking around the corner.

"Oh! You're back from the beach!" She said loudly enough for the other person to her, then leaned close and continued in a hurried whisper. "Go freshen up and dress in slightly nicer clothes. Kagome, this woman is here to see you."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded silently, and then Kagome replied,

"We'll be there in a little bit, I just want to go change out of my swimsuit." She said loudly.

Arani went back into the room, while Inuyasha and Kagome hurried upstairs as fast as was possible. They flew into their rooms, and changed with amazing speed. Kagome threw on the blue sundress that she had worn on one of her first days up and about her new home. She quickly dried her hair the rest of the way and combed it out as fast as she could. Sliding her feet into a nice pair of sandals, she opened her door, only to find Inuyasha standing outside her door, dressed in a nice red short sleeve shirt with navy blue stripes across it, khaki shorts, and a black shell necklace.

"We should probably get going huh?" Kagome asked, mentally noting how good Inuyasha looked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "any idea what this is all about?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, we're about to find out." He said.

"I guess so."

They set off down the stairs together, and within moments, were standing in the same room as Arani and their unknown guest, whose back was to them. Arani looked up from the tea she was pouring into cups for the four of them. She gave a warm smile, but both Kagome and Inuyasha knew her well enough to see the worry in her eyes.

"Oh, here you are. I was starting to get worried. Here, have some tea." She said gesturing to the couch facing the chair her guest was seated in.

At the indication that Kagome and Inuyasha were in the room, the unknown visitor turned around. Kagome was a little surprised to see a woman who could not have been more than 30 start surveying her with extreme scrutiny. She stepped forward and extended a hand, forcing herself to give a friendly smile, despite the feeling of worry growing in her stomach.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you." She said as brightly as possible.

The woman shook her hand firmly and returned her smile.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Andrea Lewis, I'm a social worker of sorts, and it's a complicated matter which I have to explain to you."

Kagome's heart stopped. The name was familiar for some reason. Next to her, she felt Inuyasha stiffen and saw Arani wince, obviously awaiting her reaction. Doing her best to remain calm, she sat down on the couch. Inuyasha followed suit.

"To me?" She asked politely, feigning ignorance.

_As if I don't know what THIS is about._

"Yes Kagome," Ms. Lewis replied, "We've been searching for you for quite some time."

"Really?" Kagome blurted, genuinely confused now.

"Yes, you see, after your home was discovered as a crime scene, your disappearance caused several problems for the investigation. We found your blood throughout the house, but no body or trail to find you to confirm that you were either alive or dead. The police think they know what happened within your home, but we would like to verify it with you so the case can be closed. Do you think you could recount that evening for me Kagome? I know it will be difficult."

"I- I think so..." Kagome said.

"Thank you." Ms. Lewis said, pulling a notepad out of her purse, and sat with the pen poised, ready to write. "I will also need to know how you ended up here, and what has transpired since then."

"Okay" Kagome said slowly, mind whirring as she tried to figure out what was going on.

She began to recount her story to the best of her ability, everything from her jumbled memories of stumbling through the streets to her collapse in the woods. Here Inuyasha and Arani were forced to pick up the story, seeing as Kagome had been unconscious during this period. When they had covered the hole in her memory, she resumed her telling of all that they had done for her.

The whole story took over an hour to tell, partially because Kagome needed to stop several times during her painful tale, after which Ms. Lewis asked several questions of each of them, clarifying or getting alternate sides of portions of the story. Finally, Ms. Lewis sat back in her seat and took a long drink of her now cold tea. Giving a heavy sigh, she looked from one of them to the next, finally coming to rest on Kagome. There was a long silence before she spoke.

"Well Kagome, I do not know what to say. My instructions are to remove you from this home and place you with a family member or home designated by the will of your parents."

Kagome stiffened. She had known that this was probably the reason this woman was here, but she had hoped otherwise. Next to her, Inuyasha had become more still than usual, hardly even breathing.

_I might lose her? If she leaves, I may never see her again!_

Ms. Lewis, noting that they were all waiting for her to continue, waited a moment longer then went on.

"Your father did not leave a will, but your mother did. It's really simple, and doesn't specify much of anything in terms of what we should do should anything happen to you. All it asks is that if there are no remaining family members or willing people, you choose your own home. Now none of your family remains, and we cannot find anyone else. It's now your decision."

Kagome was dumbfounded, shouldn't it be obvious where she wanted to stay? However, before she could speak, Ms. Lewis suddenly looked at Arani and began to speak.

"Ma'am, would you and Inuyasha give me a chance to speak with Kagome alone?"

"Of course." Arani said, rising. "Come on Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked shocked, then understood. He too rose and left the room behind Arani. Once out in the hall, Arani looked at him and spoke quietly.

"Inuyasha, I get the feeling that Ms. Andrea Lewis is not as friendly as she tries to make us think. Keep an ear out, if she starts abusing Kagome, tell me immediately, but for heaven's sake, stay put Inuyasha."

He nodded and sat down near the door, closing his eyes.

Back in the room, Ms. Lewis moved to the seat next to Kagome and leaned in. She began speaking in a gentle voice, though her words were anything but.

"So please help me decide where you should go. I'm sure you'd like to stay here, but are they willing?"

Kagome was surprised by the spitefulness in her voice. Then she realized why she seemed familiar. Her mother and Ms. Lewis had been at each other's throats since high school. Because she worked in a hospital, she dealt with the occasional social worker, and she and Ms. Lewis had had several arguments over Ms. Lewis' action while dealing with children. Ms. Lewis went on in the same manner.

"You've been here for quite some time, and these kind people have put up with you patiently, but how much longer will they do so? You've been lucky, but do you really think that you can stay here with people who are nothing like you?"

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. Somewhere she knew this wasn't true, but this woman was playing on every one of her greatest fears. Her gaze, which she had kept fixed on that wicked woman began to waver.

Out in the hallway, Arani came back from putting more water on for tea to find Inuyasha standing near the door bristling with anger, fists clenched.

"Inuyasha? What happened? What's going on in there?"

"That woman… she's…tormenting Kagome…. I can hear her crying."

"She's what?" Asked Arani angrily.

"I can't take this." He blurted.

"Inuyasha let me handle this please." Arani said quickly.

But it was too late, Inuyasha suddenly burst into the room and strode up to Kagome and pulled her to her feet. Putting an arm around her he spoke in angry, ringing tones.

"Listen. Kagome is ALWAYS welcome here. If she wants to stay, she can stay. My grandmother extended that invitation soon after she arrived, BEFORE she knew much about her. Now that we know Kagome, that invitation is only MORE valid than before. She is a resident in this house if she wants it, which means you have NO RIGHT to come in here and tell her she's not welcome! Arani wants her here, and more than that, so do I!"

Ms. Lewis looked shocked and remained silent. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and spoke in a clear but gentle voice.

"Kagome, your mother said it was your choice, what do you want to do?"

Kagome gazed up at him, stunned by his performance. He was her hero more than ever, and she knew he wouldn't have told the woman off if what he had to say wasn't true. What she had said had hurt her, but she didn't want that to ruin what she had she loved living here, with people who loved her, and she didn't want to ever lose Arani, Miroku, and Sango. But most of all, she knew she couldn't live without Inuyasha. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gathered the courage to say the words her heart most wanted her to speak.

Inuyasha saw her tears and gently wiped them away. His simple gesture broke a floodgate in her heart.

"I-I…w-want… to st-stay...here!" she stammered, choking on her tears.

Ms. Lewis looked furious and opened her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"No more. She's made her choice, and in compliance with her mother's will, you must adhere to that. Now, leave her be and leave. If there is any other paperwork, please see Arani for that, but get out of my sight." He said, his voice heavy with contempt.

Ms. Lewis gathered her papers quickly and scurried out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Kagome turned and buried her face in his chest.

"Inuyasha…" Was all she managed to choke out.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Her crying didn't stop, but it lessened. It felt so good to have her this close and somehow, he hoped Kagome felt the same way.

"Shh…" Inuyasha murmured. "She's gone Kagome, it's all right."

She looked up at him again with tear-filled eyes.

"Did you really mean it?" She asked

He was surprised to hear her say it, and hadn't realized that she had really taken it seriously. He didn't really know what to say, and after a moment, could only think of one response to it. He decided to take a chance, put away his doubts, and risk everything.

He pulled her close and pressed his mouth against hers. She closed her eyes, and he prepared to have her pull back, but she just deepened it. It seemed like ages before they pulled back, and when he did, he saw her eyes dancing with happiness. He gave her a tight hug, whispering into her ear as he did so.

"Of course I did. Every word."

Grabbing her hand, they walked out to the front hall, where Arani was watching the woman pull away in her car. She saw the connection between them, and took a silent guess at what had happened. She smiled at Kagome, who for the first time could not meet her gaze.

"Thank you." Kagome said quietly.

Arani walked over to her and embraced her. She held Kagome's shoulders at arm's length until she met her eyes.

"Why are you suddenly so awkward? It's all over, and you're staying here."

"I just don't know how I could ever-"

"Oh, don't worry about it any more Kagome." Inuyasha interjected.

Kagome nodded and then looked at them and shrugged.

"I guess so, but I'd like to go to my room and put my stuff away, I kind of just threw it down because we were in such a hurry…"

Inuyasha and Arani glance at each other, then Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her to the stairs.

"Don't worry about that, we want you to see something first."

"What?"

"You'll see."

He and Arani took her up the stairs to the third floor, and then led her down the hall until they were at the center of the floor, right beneath his own room. They stopped in front of a door with a gold nameplate on it. Carved to form 'Kagome' in curling script, her eyes widened when she saw it.

"W-What's this?" She asked.

"We thought that if you were going to stay here, you might as well have a room of your own."

She couldn't speak for a moment only stare at them incredulously.

"Thank you." She finally choked out, tearing up again.

"You go first, it's your room." Arani said quietly.

She reached out with a trembling hand and turned the knob. Pushing the door in and stepping across the threshold, she could do nothing but gasp. It was magnificent.

It was equally as huge as Inuyasha's room, only a light tan carpet with walls painted to look like a twilight scene, fading between light blues, greens, and lavenders. The circular bed was against the far wall, and close enough the beautiful white marble fireplace to feel the warmth. The Bedspread matched the walls, except that there were branches of plum colored flowers on it was well. There were a couple of bamboo plants in the room, including one on a beautiful desk carved with sakura blossoms. On which sat a computer with a flat screen monitor. Next to the desk there was a large bookshelf, covered in samurai novels to fantasy books, to reference books.The closet doors were carved in a similar way, only with ginkgo leaves, and there was a paper screen to change behind. The large window was covered with sheer layered curtains in the cm colors ad the wall. The wall was decorated with fans set on nails on the wall, so they could be taken down and rearranged, and a border at the top of the wall pained with the Japanese characters for love, happiness, energy, longevity, and courage. There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and an ipod compatible stereo, with a new video ipod on it.

The adjoining bathroom was in a spa style, with green tiling and black granite countertops. There was a large tub with a place to lie and let the water jets provide a back massage, and a shower with the showerhead mounted so the water fell like rain.

When she finished looking at the bathroom, she rejoined the others in her bedroom. As she walked in, Kagome's eyes fell on a framed print hanging on the wall on the other side of her desk from her bookshelf. She walked up to it and read it. She began to cry, and Inuyasha walked up and held her. Arani looked on in satisfaction as he bent and kissed her cheek, happy he had found someone to care for after so much time alone. As Kagome turned to look at him, she noticed a small wrought-iron staircase in the corner near the door.

Following her gaze to the trapdoor at the top, he said simply:

"It leads to my room."

"But so that you can both have your privacy, there's two doors with a little space in between, so that either of you can lock it at any given time." Arani added.

Kagome nodded.

"I can't thank you enough. I don't know how to repay you." She whispered.

Arani gave her a hug saying,

"There's no need to child."

But Inuyasha stopped her from saying anything else.

"Yes there is. There's only one thing she can do to repay us." He said, a playful glimmer in his eye.

"Yes? What is it?" Kagome asked, startled.

_What could I ever do for them?_

"Stay here with me." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome cupped his cheeks and gave him a quick kiss.

"That'll be easy." She said with a smile.

Arani smiled again, and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"What do you say we go have dinner?" Arani asked.

"I'm famished." Kagome said.

"Me too."

"Inuyasha, you're ALWAYS hungry." Arani laughed, then walked out of the room.

"Come on." Inuyasha said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. Just before she clicked of the lights, she stole another look at the framed print on her wall.

It was a simple thing, with only two lines of writing, the Japanese characters, and the English translation written beneath it, both in the most beautiful calligraphy. The words were simple, but carried the heaviest meaning imagined.

_Without a home no more._

**The End **

* * *

Well, that's the end! Now that my computer works and summer is here, I should be able to get to work on the sequel. My deepest apologies for taking a YEAR to update (the story itself was actually done quite a while ago, but there was a bug in my document manager, which wouldn't allow me to upload it), I probably lost all of my loyal readers! Cries Oh well, I hope SOME of you return! And I'd like to thank everyone who reads this, new fan or old, and also for putting up with me!Plus, even when school starts up again I have more time now that I have fewer classes! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
